Un jour à la fois
by VeLaC
Summary: Tsunade vient d'assigner 3 aspirants ninjas à Sakura qui ne sait vraiment pas quoi faire d'eux. Alors, qui de mieux que Kakashi pour lui venir en aide? Petite histoire d'amour entre un professeur et son élève.
1. Demain sera le grand jour

**Chapitre 1**

**Demain sera le grand jour**

Le vent souffla sur le village de Konoha et, de par la fenêtre entrouverte, Sakura ressentit la fraîcheur de l'automne lui caresser le visage. Debout, dans le bureau du maître Hokage, Sakura écouta Tsunade-sama informer ses camarades et elle des procédures à suivre pour la journée du lendemain. « Alors », débuta Tsunade-sama, « comme vous le savez déjà tous, je l'espère, demain sera la journée où on vous assignera trois aspirants ninjas. Vous aurez à prendre sous votre aile une équipe et deviendrez leur sensei pendant les prochaines années. Vous devrez ainsi vous assurer qu'ils seront en mesure de devenir de vrais ninjas et leur montrerez les rudiments et les techniques que tout bon ninja se doit de savoir. Bon, maintenant qu'il n'y a pas de questions, on va vous distribuer la liste de vos équipes. Merci et bon courage à tous! » Prenant en main la liste de noms de ses nouveaux protégés, Sakura sentit une soudaine peur envahir son esprit : Elle, professeure? Serait-elle en mesure de les éduquer et qui plus est, de les entraîner?

Sakura, maintenant âgée de 20 ans, avait réussi l'examen pour devenir shinobi grâce à la tutelle de Tsunade-sensei. Elle avait pu, grâce à ses cours intensifs, finalement obtenir son diplôme. Mais, malgré son curriculum, elle ne se sentait pas à la hauteur de ce qui l'attendait le lendemain. Puisque le village manquait de tuteurs ninjas, on lui avait demandé de remplir cette fonction. Alors, Sakura n'avait pu refuser cette offre qui sonnait amusante au départ, mais plus les journées avançaient, plus l'incertitude grandissait dans son for intérieur.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer chez elle pour apaiser ses peurs, Sakura croisa Naruto dans les rues du village. « Hey! Sakura-chan! », s'écria Naruto, « Dis-moi, tu n'as pas l'air d'être dans ton assiette? Est-ce moi qui te fais cet effet-là, hein!?! » « Naruto, espèce d'idiot, tu n'as toujours pas compris que le seul effet que tu puisses avoir sur moi est de me mettre en colère? », dit Sakura d'une façon plus amusée qu'irritée.

Au départ, Sakura méprisait beaucoup Naruto avec ses airs surexcités et son intelligence déficiente. Mais, depuis le départ de Sasuke, ils avaient tous deux vieilli et il s'était développé entre eux une amitié indestructible. Maintenant, ses remarques la faisaient rire et le voir lui remontait toujours le moral.

« Alors, dis-moi Sakura-chan, qu'est-ce qui te tracasse à ce point pour qu'on puisse apercevoir des rides sur ton front? » « Eh bien, en fait, c'est que », débuta Sakura en réprimant le goût de frapper son ami, « demain je rencontre pour la première fois mon groupe d'aspirants ninjas et je ne me sens pas prête de devenir leur sensei ». « C'est demain, déjà? Oups, j'avais oublié », dit Naruto en se grattant le derrière de la tête.

« Quoi? Comment as-tu pu oublier quelque chose d'aussi important? Sérieux, des fois, je me demande ce qui sa passe dans ta petite tête d'écervelée », affirma Sakura, découragée par l'irresponsabilité de son ami. « Enfin », poursuiva-t-elle, « que pensais-tu faire avec eux demain? Moi, je pensais peut-être leur faire le coup des clochettes de Kakashi-sensei, mais je n'en suis pas certaine. Tu as peut-être des idées toi? » « OK là », pensa Sakura, « je dois vraiment être désespérée pour demander conseil à Naruto, mais sait-on jamais, il a peut-être plus d'idées que moi à ce sujet ».

« Ben moi, je ne sais pas trop, je verrai demain. Pourquoi ne demanderais-tu pas à Kakashi-sensei, il pourrait sans doute t'aider lui, non? » « Ah, mais c'est vrai ça, pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt? Merci Naruto-kun, t'es vraiment génial! », s'exclama Sakura avant de parcourir le village à la recherche d'un certain homme masqué.

Quelques heures plus tard, ses recherches s'avérèrent infructueuses. Ainsi, désespérée, Sakura s'écria, la tête entre ses deux mains : « Mais où est-il à la fin ce foutu sensei!!! » « Je ne sais pas qui tu cherches comme ça », retentit une voix derrière elle, « mais te voyant en colère, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi! », termina cette voix sur un ton rieur. Sakura, surprise d'avoir été interrompue dans sa colère, se retourna pour voir nul autre que l'homme dont elle cherchait si désespérément. Kakashi-sensei, son livre en main, regarda intensément son ancienne élève avec un sourire qui s'affichait au travers de son masque de nylon.

« Kakashi-sensei! », s'écria Sakura, heureuse d'avoir finalement en face d'elle son professeur et qui, ne pouvant contenir sa joie, lui sauta au cou précipitamment. « Euh, Sakura? », réussi tout simplement à exprimer Kakashi, un peu déboussolé par cette soudaine marque d'affection. « Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je suis contente de t'avoir enfin trouvé! », finit par dire Sakura en lâchant peu à peu l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur son sensei.

« Mmm, pourrais-je savoir que me vaut l'honneur de cet accueil? », dit Kakashi-sensei, qui, sous le choc, en avait oublié de se replonger dans la lecture de son roman. « C'est que, vois-tu, demain est ma première journée en tant que sensei et pour être franche, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je dois faire. Alors, je me suis dit que tu pourrais m'aider en me donnant des cours privés? », expliqua Sakura munie d'un sourire manipulateur.

« Et bien, c'est que », débuta Kakashi avant de se faire abruptement interrompre par la jeune fille. « Merci sensei! Je savais que tu accepterais », dit Sakura, contente que son idée de demander conseil à Kakashi ait fonctionné. Kakashi, un sourcil relevé, regarda Sakura d'un air interrogateur. « Alors, ce soir, à 19 h 00 », commença Sakura, « on se rencontre au parc d'entraînement. Surtout », poursuiva-t-elle les yeux plissés en guise d'avertissement, « ne sois pas en retard! » Et sur ces mots, Sakura retourna chez elle, heureuse d'avoir trouvé une solution à son problème.


	2. Cours privés avec Kakashi sensei

**Chapitre 2**

**Co****urs privés avec Kakashi-sensei**

Sakura, debout en plein milieu du parc d'entraînement, attendit avec impatience celui dont elle avait donné rendez-vous un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Maudissant son sensei d'arriver toujours en retard, Sakura prenait un malin plaisir à inventer différentes méthodes de punitions auxquelles il aura droit pour l'avoir faire poiroter pendait une heure dans sa nervosité.

Regardant sa montre afficher 19 h 57, Sakura se remémora sa première journée en tant qu'aspirant ninja. Elle se rappela comment au départ elle était si déçue de se retrouver dans la même équipe que Naruto, mais tellement heureuse d'être la coéquipière de Sasuke. Elle réalisa également que depuis que Sasuke était parti venger sa famille, ses sentiments envers lui avaient beaucoup changé. Sasuke était maintenant revenu au village après sa victoire contre Itachi. Il était naturellement toujours aussi magnifique qu'auparavant. Son regard si mystérieux et solitaire faisait autant craquer toutes les filles. Toutes les filles sauf Sakura puisque, depuis son retour, elle n'éprouvait que pour lui une amitié profonde et fraternelle. Entre son amourette pour Sasuke et aujourd'hui, Sakura n'avait jamais réussi à trouver le grand amour dont toutes les filles cherchent si passionnément.

Rêvassant dans sa solitude, Sakura oublia pourquoi elle se trouvait au parc d'entraînement jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende une voix derrière elle dire : « Yo, Sakura! Désolé du retard ». Sakura, surprise par la voix de son sensei qui interrompit ses pensées, fit un saut pour aussitôt se tourner vers lui. « Sensei! », sortit Sakura d'entre ses dents, « .! » « Je sais », commença Kakashi, « mais je me suis perdu en chemin ».

« Naturellement », pensa sarcastiquement Sakura en tournant les yeux. C'est alors que Sakura se demanda pourquoi son sensei était toujours en retard. Que faisait-il de ses journées pour qu'il oublie si rapidement l'heure convenue de ses rendez-vous? Puis, elle réalisa qu'en fin de compte, elle ne connaissait pas vraiment son professeur. Elle ignorait tout de lui à part qu'il était ninja. Avait-il d'autres loisirs que la lecture? Où habitait-il? Avait-il une copine? Soudainement, Sakura se demanda d'où provenait ce nouvel intérêt qu'elle portait pour son sensei.

Voyant que Kakashi la dévisageait, Sakura sentit son cœur battre la chamade et son visage s'empourprer. Gênée par la naissance d'un sentiment inconnu, Sakura finit par baragouiner un incompréhensible « Comment ça va? » à l'adresse de celui qui la mettait dans tous ses états. « Hein? », rétorqua Kakashi en s'avançant de plus prêt vers une Sakura mal à l'aise. « Euh, je voulais juste savoir, euh, comment tu allais, c'est tout », arriva à articuler Sakura qui portait soudainement plus attention à la couleur de ses chaussures qu'à la personne qui se tenait debout devant elle.

« OK, stop! », pensa Sakura. Pourquoi ce sentiment si inhabituel venait de naître à l'intérieur d'elle? Pourquoi se sentait-elle de cette manière? Pourtant, ce n'était que son sensei de longue date qui se trouvait près d'elle, alors pourquoi était-elle aussi gênée devant lui? Elle s'était pourtant déjà retrouvée seule avec lui à plusieurs reprises auparavant. Mais, la soudaine prise de conscience qu'il était tellement beau, grand et fort avait réveillé en elle un sentiment plus profond que devrait ressentir un élève envers son professeur.

« Ça doit être la nervosité qui me rend dingue. Moi, éprise de Kakashi? Laissez-moi rire! », se convainquit Sakura. « Alors », dit Kakashi qui n'avait pas la moindre idée que toutes les pensées de Sakura étaient dirigées vers lui, « tu voulais savoir quoi et comment enseigner à tes aspirants ninjas? » « Euh, oui, c'est bien ça. Tu n'aurais pas quelques conseils à me donner? » «Oui. Et bien, premièrement », commença Kakashi.

Sakura écoutait attentivement les propos de Kakashi. Éventuellement, ses pensées décidèrent, malgré elle, de vagabondées au son de sa voix. Elle voyait le masque qu'il portait danser au niveau de ses lèvres. Elle était hypnotisée par les vagues que déferlait le simple tissu de nylon que son sensei portait au visage. « Ah, ce fameux masque! Que peut-il bien y avoir sous ce masque qui mérite d'être caché? », soupira la jeune femme en rêvassant qu'un jour, elle réussira à percer ce mystère.

Perdue dans son histoire fantastique, Sakura, sans s'en rendre compte, riait bêtement. Kakashi, un peu étonné du comportement qu'affichait son élève la plus brillante et studieuse, l'interrogea pour savoir ce qu'il avait dit de si drôle pour qu'elle puisse rire de cette façon? « C'est que », débuta Sakura en essayant de trouver une excuse assez plausible à raconter pour motiver son comportement inapproprié, « c'est que vos conseils sont tellement utiles que je pensais déjà, euh…, ah oui, je pensais déjà à comment les mettre en pratique ». « Mmm », fit tout simplement Kakashi. « Elle est bizarre aujourd'hui », pensa Kakashi.

Sakura avait beaucoup grandi et mûrit depuis qu'il l'avait rencontrée. Au début, elle portait plus attention à Sasuke qu'à ses _kunais_. Mais depuis, elle était devenue une adulte forte et responsable et sans oublier, elle était désormais devenue une femme charmante. « Bon, suffis pour ce soir », avertit Kakashi. « Quoi, déjà? », s'empressa de répondre Sakura. « Oui, tu en as déjà assez appris pour ce soir », finit Kakashi.

« Assez appris? », se demanda Sakura, « j'aurais mieux fait de l'écouter plutôt que de le contempler ». « Et puis », continua Kakashi, « tu es la plus brillante des élèves que je connaisse ». À ces paroles, Sakura n'a pu réprimer un sourire. « Alors, bonne chance pour demain », termina Kakashi, « et tu me diras comment ça s'est passé ». « Euh, OK », dit Sakura un peu déçue de se séparer aussi rapidement de son professeur, « je viendrai vous voir demain, d'accord? » Kakashi, en guise de réponse, sourit et disparut aussitôt en laissant sur son passage un nuage de fumée et une Sakura perplexe.

Cette nuit-là, Sakura n'arrivait pas à s'endormir : était-ce la journée du lendemain qui la tracassait ou était-ce un certain ninja masqué aux cheveux argentés?


	3. Sakura dans tous ses états

**Chapitre 3**

**Sakura dans ****tous ses états**

Le jour se leva doucement sur le village de Konoha. Après une nuit blanche, Sakura était fatiguée, mais prête à affronter la journée qui l'attendait impatiemment. Debout devant le miroir de sa chambre, elle s'assurait d'avoir rien oublié de sa tenue de shinobi.

« Donc, j'ai ma veste verte et mon bandeau protecteur. Tout est parfait », songea Sakura en admirant le reflet de sa silhouette dans le miroir brillant au contact des premiers rayons de soleil qui traversaient sa chambre. Tout en finissant sa toilette, Sakura se rappela la soirée d'hier avec Kakashi-sensei. Elle se demandait encore, même après avoir passé la nuit à se questionner, quels étaient les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son professeur. Certes, il était plus vieux qu'elle, mais elle ne pouvait quand même pas s'empêcher de ressentir autre chose qu'une simple amitié.

Finalement prête, Sakura attendit sa mère l'appeler : « Sakura, peux-tu descendre au salon? Ton père et moi devons te parler de quelque chose », cria-t-elle du bas de l'escalier. « Bon, que veut-elle me dire de si important aussi tôt le matin? », songea Sakura qui avait déjà assez de choses en tête pour le moment.

Sakura descendit lentement les escaliers et alla retrouver ses parents dans le salon. Assis sur le sofa, les parents de Sakura la regardèrent arriver d'un pas non-chaland vers eux. « Sakura, ma chérie », commença sa mère, « ton père et moi avons une nouvelle à t'annoncer qui, je le crois, ne te plaira guère ». Confuse, Sakura échangea un regard en direction de sa mère et ensuite, de son père, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de si problématique.

« Alors », continua sa mère, « je n'irai pas par quatre chemins. Ton père a reçu une offre d'emploi près du village des Brumes. Je sais que ce n'est pas très loin d'ici, mais ton père et moi avons décidé d'y emménager et de vendre la maison. Je sais qu'avec tes nouvelles responsabilités, tu ne pourras pas nous suivre, alors, on a pensé que, jusqu'à ce que tu te trouves un appartement, tu pourrais demander à un de tes amis de pouvoir t'héberger pendant quelque temps ».

« Quoi? Répète ça? », s'écria Sakura, « Vous allez quoi? Vous allez vendre la maison et déménager en me laissant seule ici? Mais papa a déjà un job ici, pourquoi aller jusqu'au village des Brumes? » « Je sais ma chérie, mais puisqu'il nous offre la maison, on va pouvoir économiser plus d'argent, et de toute façon, on va venir te rendre visite de temps en temps. Tu es rendue assez grande maintenant pour habiter seule, n'est-ce pas? », continua la mère de Sakura.

« OK, mais quand est-ce que vous partez? », demanda Sakura à ses parents. En attendant cette question, les parents de Sakura se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre, arborant un air de reproche. « Je vous ai posé une question! », tonna Sakura. « Et bien, nous ne voulions pas te préoccuper davantage, mais ça fait déjà un mois que ton père a reçu cette offre. Donc, on doit partir ce soir de la maison puisqu'elle a déjà été vendue », dit précipitamment la mère de Sakura, connaissant le caractère un peu violent de sa fille.

Troublée par cette nouvelle révélation, Sakura resta bouche bée pendant quelques minutes. Une fois ses pensées troubles dissipées, Sakura n'a pu s'empêcher de faire trembler les murs de sa maison au grand désarroi de ces parents. Après la tempête qu'elle avait déversée au salon, Sakura sortit à pas de géant de chez eux et se dirigea vers l'académie de ninjas où trois jeunes l'y attendaient avec impatience.

« OK Sakura, ce n'est pas si grave que ça », se rassura-t-elle. « Calme-toi. Respire, inspire, respire, inspire…AHHHH!!!! », n'a pu s'empêcher de crier Sakura en faisant peur aux quelques lève-tôt qui se dirigeaient vers leur lieu de travail. « Mmm, à ce que je vois, ça ne va pas très bien pour toi ce matin? », entendu dire Sakura par une voix fatiguée d'un shinobi couché sur un bac, un livre ouvert sur le visage. En sursaut, Sakura se tourna brusquement pour découvrir que le shinobi en question n'était nul autre que Kakashi-sensei.

« Alors », continua-t-il, « stressée pour ce matin? », dit Kakashi à moitié endormi. « Mais pourquoi dort-il dehors? », se demanda Sakura avant de poursuivre la conversation. « À vrai dire, je suis plus de mauvaise humeur que stressée », affirma Sakura en oubliant la raison pour laquelle elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. « Ce n'est pas une très bonne impression à donner pour la première rencontre, ça. Pourquoi ne me dirais-tu pas ce qui t'a mise dans cet état? », lui sourit Kakashi en s'essayant sur le banc pour laisser de la place à Sakura. « Oui, je peux bien te le dire », dit Sakura en allant rejoindre son sensei. De toute façon, il me reste un peu de temps. La raison est que », commença Sakura.

Ainsi, Sakura expliqua à Kakashi le pourquoi de son humeur massacrante. De prime à bord, puisque Sakura n'était pas vraiment une lève-tôt, les incidents de ce matin étaient la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase. Alors, en parlant de ce qui lui arrivait à Kakashi, elle n'a pu s'empêcher de se mettre à pleurer comme une vraie Magdeleine, à la grande surprise de Kakashi qui ne savait guère comment gérer ce genre de situation.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais faire », arriva à articuler Sakura entre deux sanglots. « Je n'ai nulle part où aller et je ne veux pas dormir dehors, je ne peux pas dormir dehors. En plus, je ne connais personne qui pourra m'accueillir pendant aussi longtemps ». C'est alors qu'à sa grande surprise, Sakura sentit Kakashi la serrer dans ses bras. La tête couchée sur l'épaule de Kakashi, Sakura se laissa pleurer de plus en plus belle. Kakashi n'avait jamais vu Sakura dans un état pareil. Le stress de la journée d'aujourd'hui et la nouvelle de ce matin ont démoli les murs solides qu'elle avait érigés pour se protéger. La voire si fragile et trembloter au rythme de ses larmes, Kakashi réalisa à quel point, blottie dans ses bras, il avait le goût de la protéger.

« Sakura », dit Kakashi d'une voix mielleuse, caressant d'une main ses cheveux roses, « ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger. Si tu veux et que ça ne te dérange pas, tu peux toujours venir habiter chez moi en attendant que tu te trouves un appartement. C'est assez grand chez moi pour nous deux ». Sakura n'en revenait pas ses oreilles. Elle, chez son sensei? Le même sensei pour qui elle avait développé des sentiments la veille alors qu'il lui donnait des conseils pour devenir professeur? Professeur?

« Oh non! », se souvenu Sakura, « Je vais être en retard pour ma première journée! », s'écria-t-elle. « Merci Kakashi », dit en hâte Sakura en se relevant de la position confortable qu'elle avait maintenue pendant quelques minutes, « mais je dois y aller. Alors, on se voit ce soir chez toi. Merci encore », sourit Sakura, et, sous l'effet de la hâte, lui donna un baiser sur son masque où sa bouche aurait dû se trouver. Sakura partit en courant parce que de un, elle était en retard, et que de deux, elle venait de faire une grosse bêtise. « Mais bon, pas le temps de se laisser troubler par mes actes compulsifs », pensa Sakura en ne pouvant toutefois empêcher de sourire à pleine dent au souvenir du contact de sa bouche contre celle de Kakashi. Mais, ce qu'elle ne savait pas, c'est qu'elle laissa derrière elle un Kakashi rougi et non par le soleil, mais par la montée de gêne que son baiser avait causée.


	4. Ces sentiments nouveaux

**Chapitre 4**

**Ces sentiments nouveaux qui naissent en moi**

Courant à en perdre haleine dans les rues vides du village, Sakura réussit quand même à renverser quelques personnes. Tout en s'excusant aux pauvres gens qui, par malheur, avaient décidé de faire leurs courses plut tôt ce matin-là, elle se rappela la liste qu'elle avait rédigée hier dans sa tête sur les qualités que devait posséder un bon professeur. Son expérience avec Kakashi-sensei l'avait incitée, sans hésiter, à mettre la qualité qui semblait faire défaut à ce shinobi masqué, la ponctualité, toute en haut de cette liste. Pourtant, elle allait, à sont tour, être à en retard, et ce, dès la première journée. Elle ne pouvait donc s'empêcher de maudire ces parents ─ parce que c'était de leur faute et non de la sienne ─ pour lui avoir fait prendre ce retard et espérait que sa nouvelle équipe ne lui en veule pas trop. Enfin arrivée devant l'école, Sakura interrompit sa course folle et se dirigea vers l'entrée principale de son ancienne école. À la nostalgie d'avoir passé ses journées complètes, il y a déjà quelques années, en tant qu'étudiante à cette école de ninjas du village de Konoha, Sakura entra dans l'établissement et marcha en direction du local où l'attendaient impatiemment 3 jeunes aspirants ninjas.

Debout devant la porte coulissante, elle respira profondément et essaya de garder son sang-froid. « Bon », dit Sakura entre deux grandes respirations, « ce ne sont que des enfants et ils ne peuvent donc pas être si pires que ça. Espérons seulement qu'il n'y en aille pas un qui ressemble à Naruto, sinon, ça serait un véritable cauchemar. » Aussitôt calmée, du moins, un peu moins énervée, Sakura glissa la porte et entra dans la salle de classe. Dès le cadre de porte franchit, elle reçut sur la tête une brosse à effacer qui n'avait pas été lavée depuis longtemps vu le nuage de craie que la collision avait produite et aperçu un petit garçon au cheveu blond plier en deux et riant de toutes ses forces. « Ah! Putain de nostalgie », pensa ironiquement une Sakura sur le bord de la crisse de nerfs, « C'est moi en plus qui avais dit à Naruto à cette époque qu'aucun shinobi qualifié ne tomberait dans ce piège enfantin ».

Contenant aussi bien que possible son envie de frapper ce petit garçon, elle s'avança au milieu de la classe et se tourna vers les deux autres gamins afin de les examiner attentivement. La petite fille était plutôt mignonne, mais semblait très gênée – elle lui rappela comment Hinata réagissait à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Naruto –, tandis que l'autre petit garçon était intensément plongé dans son jeu vidéo portable. « Génial », pensa sarcastiquement Sakura, « ça ne sera pas facile. J'ai bien hâte de voir ce qu'ils savent faire comme technique ». Et, se retournant vers la petite peste, elle pensa en riant cruellement : « J'ai bien hâte d'être au parc d'entraînement. Alors là, je vais pouvoir lui remettre le coup de la brosse à ce petit voyou ».

« Pardon madame, mais qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire? », demanda la petite fille au cheveu brun de sa petite voix incertaine, ce qui fit sortir Sakura de son rêve d'étrangler le petit blond. « Euh oui, c'est vrai », dit Sakura un peu déboussolée, « je vais donc commencer par me présenter », continua-t-elle sur un ton autoritaire. Elle ne voulait quand même pas perdre sa crédibilité en tant que professeure, ou même, en tant que _kunoichi_. « Je m'appelle Sakura Haruno et je vais être votre sensei pour les prochaines années à venir si, naturellement, vous réussissez l'épreuve de cet après-midi. Si c'est le cas, nous formerons donc l'équipe 7. Nous nous donnons donc rendez-vous dans une heure au parc d'entraînement numéro 2. Avez-vous des questions? », demanda-t-elle en regardant alternativement les 3 jeunes.

« Oui, moi j'en ai une », dit la peste en levant sa main, « Allez-vous encore arriver en retard? Parce que je ne voudrais pas attendre des heures à ne rien faire. C'est que je suis beaucoup occupé moi », finit-il les deux bras croisés au niveau de la poitrine. « Non », sortit Sakura d'entre ses dents, « et si tu t'ennuies, tu n'auras qu'à t'entraîner puisque l'épreuve ne sera pas facile », poursuivit-elle en suivant des yeux le petit garçon qui s'apprêtait à sortir de la classe. « Peuf, m'entraîner », rajouta-t-il, un pied dans la classe et l'autre dans le couloir, « je suis déjà assez fort comme c'est là ». Puis, le garçon partit en laissant Sakura et ses deux autres coéquipiers. Et vint ensuite le tour de la fille et de l'_otaku _à sortir pour finalement laisser seule Sakura.

Découragée, Sakura s'assit sur le bureau du professeur et regarda par la fenêtre. « Décidément, ce n'est pas ma journée aujourd'hui. », dit-elle intérieurement. En regardant les arbres danser au rythme du vent, Sakura désirait être en mission plutôt que d'être obligée de jouer les gardiennes d'enfants. Elle poussa un soupir et se leva. Au moins, cette agitation lui avait fait oublier le moment gênant de ce matin.

Elle sortit de la classe à son tour et se dirigea tranquillement vers le parc d'entraînement en se demandant encore quoi donner à ces trois gamins comme épreuve. Elle avait donc une heure pour y réfléchir et il était primordial qu'elle trouve quelque chose, son honneur de ninja était en jeu. Marchant dans les rues désormais bondées de monde, Sakura se fraya un chemin entre les paysans et les ninjas. Sa route l'emmena inconsciemment au lieu où quelques heures plus tôt, elle s'était laissée emporter par sa tristesse dans les bras de Kakashi. Juste à cette pensée, ses joues s'empourprèrent et du coup, son cœur se mit à battre la chamade.

Croyant avoir contracté un virus – parce que selon elle, cette possibilité semblait plus probable que l'idée d'avoir développé des sentiments autre qu'une simple amitié envers Kakashi – elle s'assit sur le banc qui avait servi de lit ce matin à son sensei. « Pourquoi à chaque fois que je pense à lui, je suis prise de vertige? », se demanda-t-elle tout haut en ignorant qu'un certain ninja perché dans l'arbre derrière elle l'écoutait. « Tu parles de qui là? », retentit une voix dans les oreilles de Sakura qui, après avoir entendu ces paroles qui semblèrent provenir de nulle part, sursauta. Regardant à gauche et à droite pour trouver où se trouvait l'interlocuteur, elle commença à croire, en ne voyant personne dans les environs, qu'elle était sérieusement en train de perdre les pédales.

« Tu sais », continua la voix, « j'aurais cru qu'avec ton expérience, ton aptitude à détecter les _ki_ serait meilleure ». Reconnaissant finalement à qui appartenait cette voix, une soudaine gêne s'empara de son être. « Oh non! », pensa nerveusement Sakura, « m'a-t-il entendue? » Puis, se retournant pour voir où se cachait Kakashi, elle distingua une ombre parmi les feuilles et les branches de l'arbre voisin du banc sur lequel elle était assise. « Alors », poursuivit Kakashi en sauta en bas de l'arbre pour aller rejoindre Sakura sur le banc, « tu parlais de qui là? » dit-il avec un sourire moqueur, « qui te donne des vertiges? » Sakura, mal à l'aise, essaya de feindre l'ignorance et dit : « de quoi tu parles? » en regardant son sensei dont les yeux étaient plissés par le sourire qu'il lui faisait. Kakashi ne cessait de la regarder droit dans les yeux et Sakura espérait qu'il ne lui pose davantage de questions à ce sujet.

« Alors », dit Kakashi qui se pencha vers elle, assez pour que Sakura sente le parfum des cheveux de son sensei lui chatouiller les narines, « c'est moi qui te donne des vertiges? », dit-il, un sourcil relevé en guise de question. « Comment a-t-il deviné que je parlais de lui? Est-ce que j'aurais prononcé son nom sans faire attention? », se demandait intérieurement une Sakura paniquée à l'idée que son sensei ait compris qu'elle ressentait pour lui un sentiment nouveau qu'elle-même ne pouvait expliquer. « Toi, me donner des vertiges? » questionna violemment Sakura en empoignant le collet du chandail de Kakashi dans l'espoir de paraître assez crédule dans sa réponse. « Je parlais de quelqu'un d'autre », dit-elle sans réfléchir et en foudroyant son professeur du regard. « OK, OK », dit Kakashi, les deux mains relevées en guise de protestation comme pour dire à Sakura de se calmer, « je ne faisais que te taquiner. Je le sais bien que tu ne parlais pas de moi ».

« Alors », poursuivit-il, « comment s'est passé ta journée? » « Hein? », dit Sakura, un peu surprise du changement de conversation si soudaine jusqu'à en oublier de relâcher l'étreinte qu'elle avait sur le chandail de son professeur. « Ta rencontre avec tes aspirants ninjas », lui rappela Kakashi qui prit la main de Sakura toujours agrippée à son chandail afin de la lui rendre. Ce n'est pas que cette empoigne le dérangea, mais voyant que Sakura ne semblait vouloir le lâcher de si tôt et connaissant son caractère assez brutal, il voulut reprendre une distance assez convenable à ses côtés. « Ah, ça », dit Sakura en ne quittant point des yeux son sensei qui semblait étrangement séduisant aujourd'hui, à moins que ce ne soit sa fatigue accumulée depuis quelques jours qui l'a fit halluciner la beauté très cachée de cet homme masqué, « disons qu'il y en a un en particulier qui n'est pas très commode », dit-elle découragée, « je ne sais pas si je vais être à la hauteur ». « Comment as-tu aussi bien réussi à prendre soin de nous? », demanda sincèrement Sakura à son sensei.

« Merci », dit Kakashi surpris de ce compliment. Sakura était une personne connue pour sa nature violente et ainsi, rare étaient les fois qu'elle complimenta ses coéquipiers. « Merci? », répéta Sakura incrédule, « Pourquoi? » « Et bien, d'avoir dit que j'étais un bon professeur », répondit Kakashi, arborant un grand sourire. « Tu sais », continua-t-il, « ça vient naturellement. Tu ne devrais pas t'inquiéter, je sais que tu vas devenir une excellente professeure. Et, si jamais tu as encore besoin de mon aide, ne te gêne pas ». À ces mots, Kakashi se leva et, avant même qu'il arrive à marcher quelques pas, Sakura, ne sachant comment réagir aux propos que vînt de lui dire Kakashi, l'agrippa et lui demanda : « À vrai dire, je n'ai aucune idée encore de ce que je suis supposée faire. Tu ne pourrais pas venir avec moi au parc d'entraînement? Comme ça, au moins, je serais moins stressée », dit-elle tout d'une traite en suppliant du regard cet homme qui la dépassait de plus d'une tête.

« Et, j'ai quoi en échange si je vais t'aider? », demanda Kakashi qui trouvait mignon la manière dont avait Sakura de s'agripper si fortement à la manche de son chandail, comme un enfant qui ne veut se séparer de ses parents. « Euh, bien », continua Sakura, ne sachant aucunement quoi lui offrir et trouvant un peu embarrassant de se retrouver dans pareille situation avec son professeur, « tu peux me demander n'importe quoi ». « Très bien », dit Kakashi, « j'accepte ta proposition », annonça-t-il en prenant la direction du parc d'entraînement. Et, voyant que Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, il lui demanda : « Tu viens? On ne peut quand même pas être en retard », finit-il par dire en riant. « OK », dit Sakura en courant vers lui, « mais que veux-tu en échange? », lui demanda-t-elle une fois rendue à ces côtés. « Ah ça », répondit Kakashi en prenant son livre de sa poche, « tu le sauras en temps et lieu », finit-il tout en se plongeant dans la lecture de son roman.

Marchant aux côtés d'un Kakashi qui semblait perdu dans l'histoire de son livre, Sakura se demanda bien ce qu'il voudra en échange. « Tu le sauras en temps et lieu » ne cessa de se répéter Sakura dans sa tête, « Tu le sauras en temps et lieu? ». « Mais que veut-il dire par là? », stressa Sakura, « J'espère que ce n'est rien de trop… », continua de penser Sakura, regrettant finalement d'avoir dit qu'elle lui offrirait n'importe quoi.

Elle connaissait très bien les goûts très particuliers des choix de lecture de son professeur et avait soudain peur de s'être embarquée dans une situation qu'elle aurait préféré éviter, surtout depuis qu'elle ressentait une certaine attirance physique envers lui – et non pas qu'elle voulait l'admettre –, mais tout de même, qu'est-ce que les autres penseraient d'elle si elle avouait trouver que le visage à moitié caché de cet homme au cheveu argenté, habillé de sa veste de shinobi dévoilant un corps parfait, la mettait dans tous ses états. « Oh non », dit intérieurement Sakura, « je pense encore à lui. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? »

Perdu dans ses pensées en idéalisant la personne qui l'accompagnait, Sakura en oublia ses environs et trébucha sur une souche d'arbre qui se trouvait sur le chemin. Juste avant de sentir le choc qu'aurait causé sa chute au sol, Sakura sentit un bras entourer sa taille et la présence de Kakashi dans son dos. Kakashi, après avoir empoigné le corps musclé, mais si frêle de Sakura, se pencha à son oreille et susurra : « J'aurais cru qu'avec ton expérience, tu saurais éviter les branches d'arbre qui se trouvent sur ton chemin, mais je me trompe peut-être », finit-il en redressant Sakura de son bras qui la serrait fermement.

Tandis que Kakashi se replongea dans la lecture de son roman, Sakura comprit qu'elle ne pouvait nier les sentiments qu'elle éprouvait à l'égard de son professeur. « Je suis amoureuse de lui », pensa-t-elle en le regardant marcher comme si rien ne s'était passé. « Je suis amoureuse d'un homme que je connais à peine et dont je doute qu'il éprouve les mêmes sentiments que moi un jour. »


	5. Kunaï et kimono

Salut mes chers lecteurs. Donc, voici après près d'un an d'attente mon cinquième chapitre. Un jour à la fois est mon premier fanfiction; j'avais décidé de le rédiger que pour savoir si j'étais capable d'écrire une histoire. Finalement, je ne sais toujours pas si j'ai des talents de romancière, mais je sais que j'adore écrire. Sur ce, j'en étais venue à vouloir écrire ma propre histoire, donc mon propre roman. Alors, j'avais mis de côté ce fanfiction puisque je désirais me concentrer sur l'écriture de mon livre. Mais, en prenant un recul, je me suis dit que je ne pouvais pas laisser cette histoire sans fin et que j'allais, durant mes temps libres, si temps libres il y a, continuer de l'écrire. Je vous souhaite donc bonne lecture et je remercie grandement les personnes qui m'ont écrit des reviews; j'adore regarder tous vos commentaires et je prends plaisir à lire vos réactions et idées sur mon histoire.

**Chapitre 5**

**Kunaï et kimono**

Sur le chemin menant au parc d'entraînement numéro 2, Sakura avait finalement pris conscience des sentiments qu'elle éprouvait envers son professeur. Elle se rappela que lors de sa première rencontre avec Kakashi, elle peinait à croire que ce ninja était réellement un professeur : elle le trouvait irresponsable et étourdi. De plus, sa coupe de cheveux en porc-épic, aussi désordonnée que sa personne, donnait l'impression qu'il ne prenait rien au sérieux : un défaut que la studieuse et ordonnée Sakura détestait tant. Puis, le masque de nylon qui servait à cacher la moitié de son visage des regards indiscrets paraissait tellement ridicule à ses yeux, à tel point qu'elle lui avait même trouvé des affinités avec les clowns, sans oublier les heures passées à rigoler avec Naruto en inventant ce que Kakashi pouvait bien y cacher.

Mais, tous ses jugements à l'égard de son professeur avaient changé à mesure que les missions de l'équipe 7 s'accumulaient. Elle avait réalisé avec le temps qu'elle dépendait de son professeur lors de missions dangereuses; désormais, elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui, peu importe la situation. Puis, maintenant que Sakura avait vieilli, elle ne comprenait pas nécessairement davantage Kakashi ─ parce que, que ce soit Kakashi ou un autre homme, toute la gent masculine était indéchiffrable selon elle ─, néanmoins elle savait qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance.

Sakura regarda attentivement Kakashi en idéalisant tous ses traits qu'elle considérait auparavant de clownesques. Maintenant, ses cheveux en broussailles la faisaient fondre : elle avait une envie irrésistible de caresser ce duvet argenté et de sentir sa fine chevelure lui couler entre les doigts comme de l'eau fraîche. Quant à son masque de nylon, il n'était plus un sujet de rigolade pour elle; désormais, ce tissu bleu marin l'hypnotisait à un point tel qu'elle devait se retenir pour ne pas ressauter au cou de Kakashi afin de l'embrasser, peu importe ce qui s'y trouvait en dessous.

Plus Sakura pensait à Kakashi et réalisait à quel point il était inaccessible, plus elle désirait être avec lui et le connaître dans les moindres détails. « Mais », pensa Sakura en regardant l'homme qui marchait à ses côtés ne lui prêter aucune attention, « comment faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi et qu'il ne me voit plus que comme sa simple étudiante? », soupira-t-elle à l'idée que leur relation n'aille pas plus loin que de simples conversations sur la température environnante.

« Mais c'est vrai que depuis ce matin », se rappela Sakura, « Kakashi semble différent, ou plutôt plus communicatif. Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il me serre dans ses bras pour me consoler, et pourtant, c'est ce qu'il a fait après que je lui aie raconté mes tracas. Peut-être », rêva Sakura, « que lui aussi s'intéresse à moi! Mais non, reviens les deux pieds sur terre Sakura », s'ordonna-t-elle afin d'empêcher qu'elle ne se crée de fausses joies comme le jour où elle croyait que Sasuke s'intéressait à elle, mais qu'en réalité, ce n'était que Naruto qui avait utilisé une technique de ninja afin de prendre l'apparence de Sasuke pour la charmer, « pourquoi s'intéresserait-il à moi? Il m'a probablement aidée que parce qu'il éprouvait de la compassion envers moi ce matin », se découragea Sakura pour éviter toutes blessures sentimentales. Elle n'avait peut-être pas beaucoup d'expérience côté relation de couple, mais elle connaissait très bien le sentiment d'être rejeté par le garçon qu'elle aime et elle ne voulait certainement pas revivre cette émotion déplaisante.

« Alors, pourquoi m'aide-t-il en ce moment même? », essaya de se convaincre Sakura qui, malgré tout, ne voulait point perdre l'espoir que Kakashi puisse éprouver quelconques sentiments envers elle. « Peut-être parce qu'il sait qu'en m'aidant, il va recevoir en échange quelque chose de ma part », répondit Sakura à sa question nullement pertinente puisqu'elle en connaissait déjà la réponse, même si elle ne voulait pas se l'admettre : Kakashi n'était en sa compagnie que parce qu'il en retirait quelque chose et non parce qu'il désirait passer du temps avec elle.

Après environ une quinzaine de minutes à marcher sous les rayons du soleil qui régnait en maître dans un ciel sans nuage, Sakura en avait oublié la raison pour laquelle elle accompagnait son sensei puisque ses pensées vagabondes avaient su rapidement détourner son attention de la cause principale qui l'avait poussé à se réveiller tôt ce matin-là. Elle marchait donc sans savoir où elle allait, ni pourquoi. Elle ne faisait qu'imaginer multiples scénarios dans lesquels Kakashi lui déclarerait sa flamme.

Puis, le retour à la réalité fut brusque lorsqu'elle trébucha, encore une fois, sur une souche d'arbre. La même scène d'il y a à peine quelques minutes se répéta et Kakashi, rattrapant Sakura avant qu'elle ne fracasse le sol, lui dit : « Tu sais, je pourrais pratiquement croire que tu le fais exprès ». Mais cette fois-ci, contrairement à la scène précédente, Kakashi avait amorcé la chute de Sakura en utilisant son corps et se retrouva ainsi collé à elle dans une embrasse que tout amoureux aurait enviée. Sakura, la tête enfouie dans la veste verte de Kakashi, ne comprenait pas encore ce qui lui arrivait, mais sentit tout de même les bras de Kakashi autour de sa taille. « Oh mon dieu », pensa Sakura qui n'osait lever les yeux en direction de l'homme qui la tenait si fermement entre ses bras, « je crois que je vais mourir d'une crise cardiaque », se disait-elle en entendant son cœur palpiter à toute allure.

Sakura, encore sous le choc de s'être si précipitamment retrouvée corps à corps avec l'homme qu'elle aimait, était confortablement couchée sur l'abdomen de son sensei. Ayant comme mélodie les battements de cœur réguliers de Kakashi, Sakura jalousait l'impassibilité de son professeur face à cette situation embarrassante. Sakura n'était pas habitué à de tels contacts avec le sexe opposé ‒ surtout que ce sexe opposé n'était nul autre que Kakashi – puisqu'elle ne savait montrer que ses poings en signe d'affection.

« Pourquoi je lui donne toujours l'impression d'être étourdie », se plaignit Sakura en évitant de croiser le regard de Kakashi ‒ elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui faire face, surtout pas après les scénarios qu'elle venait de s'imaginer. Kakashi, remarquant que Sakura n'avait pas osé bouger, ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre, prit de sa main gauche le menton de la jeune _kunoichi_, la forçant ainsi à lever les yeux vers lui. Puis, se penchant assez bas pour que son nez touche à celui de son ancienne étudiante, il lui dit armé d'un sourire narquois dessiné par les plis de son masque : « Sakura, ce n'est ni le temps, ni l'endroit pour faire ça ». « Pour faire quoi? », se défendit Sakura, gênée qu'il pense qu'elle avait fait exprès de tomber dans ses bras une deuxième fois.

Au lieu de répondre à sa question, Kakashi relâcha Sakura aussi rapidement qu'il l'avait empoigné et se retourna dos à elle. « Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas? », demanda Sakura, un peu fâché qu'à chaque fois qu'une telle situation survenait, soit disant une situation plus complexe qui demandait davantage d'échanges, son sensei esquivât la question, ou s'esquivât tout simplement. Mais, cette fois-ci, elle décida de ne pas lâcher prise. « Kakashi! », s'exprima Sakura, un peu plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait désiré. « Kakashi? », répéta-t-il en se retournant vers Sakura, sourcil relevé : « Depuis quand es-tu aussi familière avec moi? » « Euh, bien », balbutia Sakura qui venait de réaliser qu'elle avait oublié dans son énervement le 'sensei' après Kakashi.

« Tu sais », poursuivit Kakashi en se rapprochant vers Sakura, « il n'y a que les couples qui s'appellent par leur prénom. Je ne savais pas que l'on sortait ensemble, à moins que je ne me trompe. » « Oui », arriva à sortir Sakura qui regardait désormais passionnément le seul œil que Kakashi osait dévoiler. « Oui quoi? », demanda-t-il en se penchant à la hauteur de son élève. « Oui, euh », continua-t-elle en cherchant dans ses idées confuses la raison pour laquelle elle avait affirmé les propos de son sensei. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait répondu oui à sa question, mais elle savait pertinemment bien que son regard l'hypnotisait à un point tel qu'il troublait ses pensées.

Puis, avant même de comprendre ce qu'elle faisait, Sakura rapprocha son visage de Kakashi en espérant déposer sur ses lèvres de nylon un tendre baiser, mais elle fut interrompue par le sosie de Naruto qui se mit à crier : « Sakura est amoureuse! Sakura est amoureuse! » C'est alors qu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'était plus seule avec Kakashi : ses trois jeunes aspirants étaient là à les regarder.

Sakura, figée à l'idée d'être passé à deux doigts d'embrasser son sensei, et ne sachant aucunement comment réagir face au commentaire que venait d'émettre la petite peste, resta abasourdie en jonglant entre son désir d'étrangler son élève et celui de se sauver en courant afin de cacher sa gêne. « Des élèves à toi? » fut les paroles qui sauvèrent Sakura de son état de stupeur. Kakashi qui n'avait point bronché après la scène plutôt embarrassante du presque-baisé-de-Sakura regardait celle-ci attentivement dans l'attente d'une réponse.

« Oh non! Mais qu'est ce que je viens de faire là? », pensa Sakura qui fit oui de la tête pour répondre à la question de Kakashi, « C'est une bonne chose que Kakashi ne semble pas avoir compris mes avances. Mais là, Sakura », s'obligea-t-elle, « tu vas devoir te calmer. Avec l'épisode qui vient de se produire, c'est la deuxième fois depuis se matin que tu n'arrives pas à résister aux lèvres de Kakashi. » Puis, au grand soulagement de Sakura, dont le visage avait pris la même couleur que ses cheveux, Kakashi prit la parole et se présenta aux trois jeunes aspirants ninjas : « Bonjour, mon nom est Hatake Kakashi et je vais aider votre sensei Sakura avec l'épreuve de cet après-midi. Quelqu'un a des questions? Non? Alors, commençons. »

Après quelques heures intensives à tester l'habileté de chacun de ses nouveaux protégés, Sakura attesta de leurs compétences en les nommant tous _genin_. Épuisée par les événements de la journée, Sakura s'affaissa sur le sol alors que ses étudiants rentrèrent chez eux, tous heureux d'avoir réussi leur examen.

Elle regardait le soleil au loin doucement se coucher et enviait ce dernier puisqu'elle ne désirait qu'aller se reposer, ne serait-ce que de fermer les yeux pour quelques minutes. La chaleur du soleil la détendait comme une douce berceuse que l'on murmurerait à son oreille au moment où la lourdeur de ses paupières gagnait sur son effort de rester éveillée.

« Sakura » fut les paroles qui la sortirent de son état végétatif. Sakura rouvrit les yeux et aperçu Kakashi, debout devant elle, qui la cachait des rayons du soleil qui avaient trouvé refuge dans un ciel qui jalousait la magnifique couleur bleue des yeux de Sakura.

Mains dans les poches, cet homme la regardait attentivement. Étrangement, elle semblait plus captivante qu'un des romans qu'il prenait plaisir à lire. Pour la première fois, Sakura arriva à lire la solitude écrite sur le visage de son aîné. « Merci », lui dit-elle tout simplement tout en se relevant et en secouant les brindilles qui s'étaient amourachées de ses pantalons. « Sans toi, j'aurais été perdue », finit-elle par lui avouer en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Sans aucune réponse, Kakashi se rapprocha de Sakura, se pencha à sa hauteur et lui demanda : « Alors, on en était où? ». Confuse, Sakura se demandait à quoi il faisait référence. « On en était où? », se demanda Sakura, songeuse de cette soudaine question qui la rendit muette alors que son sensei se rapprocha dangereusement d'elle. « HAAA! », pensa Sakura qui n'osait point bouger, « Est-ce qu'il fait référence à notre quasi-baiser, ou plutôt, à mon quasi-baiser? Non, quand même, il ne veut tout de même pas m'embrasser? Finalement, lui aussi s'intéresse à moi », pensa Sakura, tout heureuse que son amour soit partagé.

Par réflexe, et en croyant que Kakashi lui faisait des avances, Sakura ferma les yeux et tendit les lèvres. « Sakura. .ra », chantonna Kakashi, yeux en demi-lune, à l'adresse de Sakura qui ouvrit rapidement les yeux pour apercevoir une petite clé argentée pendouiller à l'extrémité des doigts de son professeur. « Une clé? », demanda Sakura tout en gardant les yeux fixés sur ce petit objet argenté qui reluisait sous la lumière vacillante du soleil, lui rappelant ainsi les cheveux de Kakashi, « mais pour quoi faire? ». « Eh bien », commença ce ninja, « si tu veux être en mesure d'entrer chez moi ce soir, cet objet va t'être utile. »

« Oh mon dieu! », s'écria mentalement Sakura qui essayait de ne pas laisser transparaître son angoisse qui venait de prendre possession de tout son être telle une armée s'apprêtant à livrer bataille, « j'avais complètement oublié que j'allais cohabiter avec lui pendant quelque temps. Mais là, je ne peux carrément pas aller dormir chez lui, pas après avoir réalisé mes sentiments pour lui. Quand même », continua-t-elle intérieurement, « il n'y a aucune raison de s'inquiéter. Je ne vais tout de même pas lui sauter dessus », se rassura-t-elle. « Hum, mais après mûres réflexions, je ne plus trop sûre de ce que j'avance, surtout pas après l'avoir embrassé une fois et après avoir tenté l'expérience deux autres fois. Sérieux, je ne me reconnais plus! Avant, je n'aurais jamais fait ça. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrive? Je ne peux même plus contenir mes émotions. Alors, je ne peux vraiment pas aller coucher chez lui! Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Lui dire que je vais aller habiter ailleurs? Mais où? Il est ma seule issue de secours! »

« Sakura? » « Euh oui! » répondit-elle davantage à soi-même que pour répondre à son professeur afin de se sortir de son état de détresse, un peu comme un soldat qui, ayant entendu les ordres de son supérieur, s'était redressé dans l'attende de recevoir sa mission. Puis, par nervosité, elle s'empara rapidement de la clé que tenait toujours Kakashi avant de se sauver au pas de course en oubliant de le remercier pour son aide et son hospitalité. « Ben de rien », ricana Kakashi en réponse à la réaction qu'il avait provoquée chez Sakura.

Sakura ne savait pas comment affronter cette nouvelle réalité qui venait de lui sauter au visage. Sans nul doute, son champ d'expertise en matière de garçons était dérisoire. Par contre, elle connaissait une personne pour laquelle les garçons n'avaient aucun secret, et c'est en direction de sa maison que ses pas la guidaient en ce moment même où elle avait énormément besoin de conseils.

Vaquant paisiblement à ses occupations, Ino s'occupait du magasin de fleurs qui appartenait à sa famille depuis belle lurette. Elle aimait plus que tout travailler dans cet environnement où les odeurs se mélangeaient entre elles afin de créer une symphonie que seul l'odorat savait apprécier. Ainsi, comme à chaque jour lorsqu'elle n'était pas en mission, elle y passait son temps à prendre soin de ces végétaux et à servir les clients, un passe-temps qui la calmait et qu'elle affectionnait depuis sa tendre enfance, à l'époque où elle ne s'intéressait pas encore aux garçons, ou plutôt, alors qu'elle ne s'était pas encore entichée de Sasuke.

« Ino! Ino! », appela Sakura alors qu'elle entra précipitamment dans la boutique, à bout de souffle, tout en dérangeant Ino qui s'apprêtait à confectionner un bouquet de roses à un homme qui, par la grosseur de ce bouquet, avait certainement quelque chose à se reprocher vis-à-vis sa partenaire. « Salut Sakura », dit Ino en riant puisqu'elle avait rarement vu son amie dans cet état, « ça va? », lui demanda-t-elle.

« Ça va? », répéta Sakura dont son état de choc avait contribué aux sons élevés que sa voix venait de produire. « Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien? » « Euh », n'arriva qu'à répondre Ino. « Parce qu'il fait beau? », ajouta-t-elle sarcastiquement. « Non! », tonna Sakura. « Mais oui, il fait beau dehors », continua Ino que pour se moquer de son amie. « Quoi? », demanda Sakura, un peu perdue dans ses propos qui se sont mélangés aux charabias d'Ino. « Ha oui… », dit Sakura en regardant par la fenêtre sans vraiment y prêter une attention particulière, « il fait beau dehors… », ajouta-t-elle la tête dans les nuages. « Mais, ce n'est pas ça le problème! », s'écria-t-elle une fois de retour sur terre, tout en se retournant vers son amie qui coupait désormais la tige des roses.

« Alors, c'est quoi le problème? », demanda Ino en souriant à son client afin de silencieusement lui demander pardon pour le spectacle qu'offrait son amie sur le bord de la crise de nerfs, et ce, malgré le fait que ce même client, ayant des vues sur Ino, ne portait pas la moindre attention à se qui se déroulait autour de lui puisque seule la chevelure cuivrée d'Ino arrivait à le captiver.

« C'est que », commença Sakura en se rapprochant d'Ino. « C'est que je ne peux pas en parler devant tout le monde », dit-elle d'une petite voix à peine perceptible, la main droite au niveau de ses lèvres comme pour former une barrière afin que seule Ino puisse entendre ses dires. « Oui, mais, tu ne vois pas que je suis occupée? » lui répondit Ino d'une voix basse afin d'imiter le caractère sérieux de la conversation que Sakura essayait d'entreprendre avec elle, tout en lui faisant un signe de tête en direction de son client. « Ha…oui », répondit Sakura, déçue, tête penchée vers l'avant.

« Très bien », souffla Ino comme si elle ne pouvait refuser une telle occasion de montrer à son ancienne rivale qu'elle avait les réponses à toutes les questions. « Va m'attendre en haut, et dès que je finis avec mon monsieur, je viens tout de suite te rejoindre » dit-elle suivi d'un clin d'œil à l'adresse de Sakura qui, à la suite de ces mots, avait rapidement relevé la tête tel un chien qui venait d'entendre le son produit par son jouet favori.

« Pour vrai? », demanda Sakura tout en sautant de joie. « Merci Ino, t'es la meilleure! », finit-elle en se dirigeant, ou plutôt en se précipitant vers les escaliers qui la menèrent au deuxième étage, l'endroit où habitait Ino et sa famille. « Je le sais », répondit Ino plus à soi-même qu'à Sakura qui était déjà en train de grimper les escaliers. Puis, sourire aux lèvres, Ino finit de garnir le bouquet de roses en chantonnant la chanson qui jouait à la radio. Toute cette excitation l'avait agitée et elle était plus que curieuse de savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sakura, cette fille qui, théoriquement, ne laissait que paraître ses émotions fortes à coups de poing.

Une fois le bouquet terminé, Ino se précipita en haut, dans sa chambre, afin de découvrir ce qui mettait Sakura dans tous ces états. « Bon », commença Ino alors qu'elle venait d'entrer dans sa chambre pour apercevoir une fille stressée assise sur son lit, « raconte-moi ce qui se passe ». À la suite de ces paroles, Sakura leva la tête en direction d'Ino et ajouta d'un regard déplorable : « Ino, il faut que tu m'aides », supplia-t-elle en se levant, « je suis en train de capoter! » « OK, OK, calme-toi », dit Ino en tenant son amie par les épaules, « et dis-moi ce que tu as ». Sakura prit une grande respiration et se lança dans le récit de sa journée qui avait pris une tournure assez compliquée quoique comique en même temps.

« Alors, je commence. Ce matin, mes parents m'ont annoncé qu'ils allaient déménager ce soir même au pays de brumes. » « Quoi? », s'exclama Ino, « Tu n'es quand même pas sérieuse? Mais, tu vas habiter où? », lui demanda-t-elle. « C'est justement ça le problème », affirma Sakura alors qu'Ino écouta attentivement la suite de son récit. « Ce matin, j'ai croisé Kakashi-sensei et je lui ai raconté mon histoire. C'est alors qu'il m'a proposé d'aller vivre chez lui jusqu'à ce que je me trouve un endroit où rester. »

« Pour vrai? », répondit Ino, surprise par cette révélation. « Kakashi t'a proposé d'aller vivre chez lui? », répéta-t-elle. « C'est un peu étrange ça, d'aller habiter chez son professeur. Moi, je serais mal à l'aise à ta place. Mais j'avoue, c'est bien mieux que de dormir dans la rue. C'est pas mal gentil de sa part de t'héberger. Par contre, je ne vois pas où est le problème. »

« Justement, j'y arrivais », dit Sakura en prenant une grande respiration. Elle regarda Ino dans les yeux puis se jeta à l'eau; le plus vite qu'elle pouvait se débarrasser du poids qu'elle avait sur le cœur, le mieux c'était pour elle. « Je suis amoureuse de Kakashi », affirma-t-elle toute d'une traite. Ino, bouche bée, ne dit rien. « Ino? », appela Sakura. « Attends deux minutes afin de donner à mon cerveau le temps de digérer cette information », dit Ino à Sakura avant d'éclater de rire. Ino ne pouvait pas croire ce que son amie venait de lui dire, même qu'elle avait cru, pour un instant, qu'elle la menait en bateau. Mais, l'air sérieux de Sakura lui rappela que tout cela n'avait rien d'une blague. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de rire aux éclats tellement que jamais elle n'aurait imaginé son amie en pincer pour son professeur.

« Ino! », s'exprima Sakura, vexée par sa réaction. Pour une fois qu'elle laissait parler ses sentiments, une tâche plutôt ardue pour elle, elle devait subir les moqueries de son amie. Maintenant, elle se rappela pourquoi elle n'aimait pas parler de ses tracas avec d'autres gens. « Non mais, quand même, tu dois avouer que c'est plutôt drôle », expliqua Ino après avoir versé quelques larmes, mais non de tristesse, mais de drôlerie. « Tu es tombée amoureuse de ton professeur, le même professeur que tu m'as dit un jour trouver ridicule. »

« Je sais, je sais, mais c'était avant que je réalise à quel point il compte vraiment pour moi. » « Mais Sakura, tu ne trouves pas qu'il est parfois un peu bizarre? On dirait qu'il a toujours la tête dans les nuages, ton professeur! » « Oui mais, c'est ce qui fait son charme », dit Sakura d'une voix mielleuse, au moment où elle rêvait qu'elle marchait main dans la main avec cet homme qu'Ino qualifiait de bizarre.

« Bon, si tu le dis », lança Ino en rappelant Sakura à l'ordre, « mais je ne vois toujours pas où est le problème ». « Euh, allô », répondit Sakura à Ino comme si le problème était d'une évidence absolue, « je m'en vais coucher chez lui ce soir. Je suis censée faire quoi là? » « Bien, tu peux toujours lui sauter dessus », dit Ino en pouffant de rire.

« Ino! Sois sérieuse deux secondes. Je ne sais vraiment plus comment me comporter avec lui sans paraître trop ridicule, surtout qu'aujourd'hui, je suis tombée deux fois dans ses bras! » « Ouin », affirma Ino « tu y vas un peu fort. Une fois aurait été suffisante. » « Ce n'était pas planifié! », s'écria Sakura qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Après avoir paniqué, elle croyait qu'Ino aurait été la mieux placée pour l'aider, mais au train où s'en allaient les choses, elle commençait à douter de son choix.

« Et en plus », continua Sakura désespérée, « je l'ai embrassé ce matin, sans le vouloir ». « T'es pas sérieuse? », cria Ino, impressionnée que son amie soit pas si gênée que ça en fin de compte. « Tu as embrassé Kakashi? », finit-elle par dire avant de regarder dans le coin droit de sa chambre, immobile, la main droite sous le menton. « Tu fais quoi là? », demanda Sakura intriguée que son amie n'ait pas bougé d'une semelle. « J'essaie de m'imaginer la scène. Au fait, tu fais comment pour l'embrasser avec son masque? », demanda Ino, curieuse. Kakashi ne l'impressionnait peut-être pas autant qu'à Sakura, mais comme tout le monde, elle s'interrogeait sur le mystérieux visage qu'il masquait.

« Ben, au fait, je ne l'ai pas embrassé dans le sens propre du terme, je lui ai juste donné un petit baiser sur son masque. » « Ha », s'exprima Ino, déçue que l'histoire de Sakura ne soit pas plus provocante qu'elle l'aurait espéré. « Mais ça, c'est avant que j'essaie de retenter l'expérience », ajouta Sakura. « Retenter l'expérience? », demanda Ino contente de voir que finalement, elle aura peut-être droit à son récit pimenté.

« J'ai failli l'embrasser plus tôt au parc d'entraînement, et devant mes élèves en plus! Je n'arrive plus à me contrôler quand je suis avec lui, ses yeux m'hypnotisent au point tel que j'en perds tous mes moyens. Ino, tu dois à tout prix m'aider », supplia Sakura. « OK. OK. Tout d'abord, tu vas devoir te calmer. Deuxièmement, tu vas me dire pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide parce que sérieusement, je suis un peu perdue dans ton histoire de 'je l'ai embrassé, mais je ne l'ai pas vraiment embrassé, mais attends une minute, je l'ai peut-être embrassé' », récita Ino avant de se faire couper en pleine tirade par Sakura lui avouant avoir besoin de ses conseils.

« T'es plus expérimentée que moi dans ce domaine », la convainquit-elle, « et je ne dois pas qu'apprendre à me contrôler, mais j'aimerais aussi savoir comment draguer Kakashi. En résumé, quoi faire pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi. » « Bon, pour draguer Kakashi, je ne pourrai probablement pas t'aider puisque je le trouve trop farfelu, et les gars farfelus, je ne sais pas comment ils réagissent. Mais, si tu veux savoir comment draguer les gars en général, là, ma chère Sakura », poursuivit Ino en agrippant les épaules de Sakura comme si elle voulait lui partager un secret, « tu as cogné à la bonne porte. Alors, écoute-moi bien. Je vais t'enseigner la règle des trois ».

« La règle des trois? », demanda Sakura qui n'avait jamais entendu d'une telle règle de sa vie. « Avec ça », poursuivit Ino, « Kakashi ne saura pas comment te résister. Cette règle est infaillible; elle marche à tous les coups. Fais-moi confiance », promit Ino en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura. « Dans quelle galère me suis-je lancée? » se demanda Sakura, inquiète d'avoir fait un faux pas. Mais bon, pour l'instant, c'était toujours mieux pour elle d'écouter Ino que de ne rien faire face aux sentiments qu'elle venait de développer envers son sensei. Puis, de toute façon, qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien lui arriver de mal?


	6. Leçons de séduction

Bonjour chers lecteurs, voici le sixième chapitre de mon histoire. Je m'améliore donc avec mes dates de publication; cette fois-ci, ça ne m'a pris qu'un mois plutôt qu'un an :) Qui sait, peut-être que je vais publier mes prochains chapitres en l'espace de quelques semaines seulement; mais bon, ça, c'est être optimiste :p Alors, je vous souhaite bonne lecture en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaise. N'hésitez-pas à laisser vos commentaires, constructifs ou non, puisque je me plais à les lire.

**Chapitre 6**

**Leçons de séduction**

_Cette journée-là, comme chaque année, je me réveille en sursaut; les cauchemars qui me rappellent ce qui m'est arrivé il y a déjà dix-sept ans me hantent l'esprit au point où j'en oublie qui je suis. Comme j'aimerais effacer de ma mémoire ces mauvais souvenirs qui me suivent à chacun de mes pas tels une ombre qui ne veut pas s'éloigner de moi. J'ai horreur de cette journée. Si seulement je pouvais m'enfermer dans un endroit, un endroit loin de tous ces gens qui fourmillent dans le village, loin de tout ce qui a causé la mort de mes deux coéquipiers. _

_Je suis le seul __à avoir survécu à cette journée sombre, mais parfois, je me dis que j'aurais mieux fait de quitter ce monde, un monde qui ne m'a laissé qu'un arrière-goût de désespoir. Cette journée-là, comme chaque année, j'aurais bien aimé qu'on me laisse tranquille, mais décidément, cette année, les choses en sont venues à se passer différemment en raison d'une jeune fille aux cheveux rose. _

_J'avais décidé de m'éclipser et de me réfugier toute la journée dans les bois entourant le village lorsque je vis mon étudiante Sakura fulminer__ dans tous les sens. Étrangement, ses sauts d'humeur me faisaient toujours un peu rigoler et malgré ma déprime, j'étais curieux de savoir la raison de sa colère. _

_« Mais où est-il à la fin ce foutu sensei! »__ En fait, j'étais la source de son emportement. Je n'ai donc pu m'empêcher d'ajouter mon grain de sel : « Je ne sais pas qui tu cherches comme ça, mais en te voyant en colère, j'espère que ce n'est pas moi! » Puis, j'ai eu le droit à un sourire; pendant l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que le monde s'était arrêté de tourner comme pour me dire qu'il y avait encore de l'espoir. Après m'être stabilisé, voilà qu'elle me sauta au cou. Je n'ai su que répondre un bête « Euh, Sakura? ». _

_Elle avait besoin de mon aide, elle avait besoin de moi. Mais moi, aujourd'__hui, je ne voulais de personne. Cependant, le destin en a voulu autrement; elle s'était sauvée avant même que je refuse son invitation. Il était donc trop tard, j'allais devoir me présenter au parc d'entraînement alors que je voulais aller me recueillir sur la tombe de mes défunts compagnons. _

_Je désirais __passer une soirée funeste plutôt que de rencontrer mon étudiante à 19 h. Je suis arrivée à 18 h 30; j'avais le goût d'en finir au plus vite. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis de loin Sakura, mais je n'avais pas le courage d'aller la rejoindre, du moins pas tout de suite. 19 h 57. J'entendais Sakura déferler différentes méthodes de punition auxquelles j'allais avoir droit à cause de mon retard. Je riais. À ce moment-là, cette jeune fille de sept ans ma cadette m'a fait prendre conscience d'une chose importante. Chaque année, je désirais passer cette journée seul, mais en réalité, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un. Sans elle, j'aurais encore été perdu aujourd'hui. Finalement, ce monde ne m'a pas laissé tomber. _

« Ino! », s'emporta Sakura, « Peux-tu arrêter de tourner autour du pot et me dire ce qu'est la "fameuse" règle des trois. » « Alors, Sakura, tu es prête à connaître le secret pour faire tomber n'importe qu'elle homme? », demanda Ino en guise d'introduction à ses leçons de séduction. « Oui », répondit Sakura, un peu tannée de ne pas toujours connaître, après au moins quinze minutes de papotage, cette règle des trois qui devait mieux en valoir le détour. « Mais les trois quoi au fait? », demanda Sakura à Ino alors qu'elle se posait la question.

« Excellente question », s'exclama Ino en levant son index droit dans les airs pour accompagner sa remarque. « Je vais donc t'enseigner la règle des trois conduites à adopter en vue de draguer ton homme, que j'appelle affectueusement la règle des trois. » « C'est tout? », demanda Sakura, étonnée, « La règle des trois ne se résume qu'à cela? ». « Eh bien oui, pourquoi? », lui demanda Ino alors qu'elle ne comprenait pas la déception de Sakura. « Avec tout ton spectacle, je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus, je ne sais pas moi, de plus grandiose! »

« Oh oui, mais attends une minute », continua Ino, index toujours redressé. « Ne te laisse pas avoir par son appellation neutre. Comme je te l'ai dit, cette règle est infaillible », expliqua Ino qui avait peur que Sakura s'impatiente et parte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de lui prodiguer son enseignement. « Le charme, l'ignorance et la jalousie font tous trois bons ménages alors que mélangés ils forment la recette miracle qui sert à attirer sa proie dans son lit. »

« Pardon? », s'exclama Sakura, un peu perdue après avoir entendu les paroles quelque peu poétique d'Ino. « J'essayais de nous mettre dans l'ambiance », expliqua Ino. « Mais bon, tout ce que j'essaie d'expliquer c'est que pour draguer un homme, tu dois le charmer, l'ignorer et le rendre jaloux. »

« En même temps? », demanda Sakura qui avait de la difficulté à s'imaginer accomplir ces trois actions simultanément, ou même en accomplir qu'une seule. « Mais non, voyons! Tu dois accomplir ces trois actions une à la suite de l'autre. « Hum, OK. Mais, comment dois-je m'y prendre? »

« Premièrement, tu dois charmer Kakashi. », débuta Ino avant de poursuivre alors qu'elle pouvait pratiquement apercevoir un point d'interrogation dessiné sur le visage de son élève d'un jour. « Bon, pour le draguer, je ne sais pas moi, tu lui souris en te collant contre lui, tu lui murmures de petits mots doux à l'oreille, ou même… », continua Ino en voyant bien que Sakura, toute gênée, n'aurait pu supporter la suite de ses exemples.

« OK! C'est bon, j'ai compris! », s'écria Sakura, rouge d'émotion, alors qu'elle venait d'arrêter son amie dans ses propos en appuyant ses deux mains sur les épaules d'Ino, tant pour la supplier d'arrêter ses explications que pour reprendre ses esprits. « Pas de problème », ria Ino, contente d'avoir poussé Sakura à l'extrême. « Si tu veux », rajouta-t-elle, « je te prête des vêtements pour mettre en valeur tes courbes féminines parce qu'elles sont quasi inexistantes dans ce que tu portes », finit-elle en soulevant d'un coup le rebord du T-shirt à Sakura qui retrouva vite ses plis initiaux.

« Oh que non! », contesta Sakura, effrayée par la seule pensée de se pointer à l'appartement de Kakashi habillée de la sorte. « Il est hors de question que je me pavane dans les rues déguisées en une femme de joie! » « Pas de problème si tu crois que seul ton cœur arrivera à conquérir Kakashi », dit Ino sarcastiquement puisqu'elle savait très bien que la première chose que remarquaient les garçons chez une fille était son physique plutôt que son esprit.

« Par contre », pensa Ino, « tout ce cirque est dédié à Kakashi, un homme de prime abord bizarre qui connaît Sakura depuis longtemps, alors peut-être que cette "version au naturel" fonctionnera. Quoiqu'il serait temps que Sakura lui montre qu'elle n'est désormais plus une enfant, mais bel et bien une ravissante jeune femme ». « Alors, maintenant que tu sais quoi faire, va le retrouver et amuse-toi! », s'exclama Ino en faisant un clin d'œil à Sakura caché de sous-entendus.

Sous le regard cachottier d'Ino qui se plaisait à l'apeurer, Sakura sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers le magasin situé au premier étage afin de retrouver les rues agitées du village. En marchant en direction de l'appartement de Kakashi, elle médita sur ce que venait de lui enseigner Ino.

« Mais », se disait-elle, « je n'arriverai jamais à le charmer. Je ne sais même pas comment m'y prendre. Je risque de me faire passer pour une cruche si je fais ce qu'Ino m'a indiqué. Lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille? Juste à y penser, ça me met dans un tel état que je n'arrive plus à me rappeler comment respirer! Je ne peux certainement pas aller chez Kakashi avec ces pensées en tête ».

Puis, puisqu'elle ne se sentait pas prête à aller de l'avant, tant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré du terme, Sakura s'assit sur un banc qui jonchait le petit sentier qu'elle venait d'emprunter. Cette journée semblait s'éterniser et elle ne désirait que se reposer, mais où? Alors que ses pensées étaient tournées vers son chez-soi, qui d'ailleurs n'existait plus, elle se rappela qu'elle devait y aller pour récupérer ses affaires. Sur ce, elle se leva et marcha en direction de cette maison qui fut sienne pendant des années alors que tous ses souvenirs d'enfance refaisaient surface dans sa mémoire.

C'était incroyable de réaliser à quel point elle tenait à cet endroit qu'une fois après l'avoir perdu. Une fois chez elle, elle alla dans sa chambre pour y prendre les deux valises que sa mère lui avait préparées et pour dire au revoir à ce lieu où elle y avait passé toute sa jeunesse, non sans avoir une larme à l'œil. Sur une de ses deux valises, elle remarqua que sa mère lui avait accroché un petit mot :

_Ma chérie, ton père et moi sommes tristes de devoir te laisser si rapidement, mais __sache que nous t'aimons plus que tout au monde. Si jamais tu as besoin d'aide, nous serons toujours là pour toi. Dès que nous arriverons à destination, nous t'appellerons. D'ici là, prends bien soin de toi._

_Ta maman qui t'adore -xx- _

Ce message avait réussi à puiser la tristesse qui régnait dans le cœur si frêle de Sakura. Alors, elle se mit à pleurer debout à côté de ses valises en tenant fermement sa lettre dans sa main. Dans son petit cœur, elle croyait avoir perdu ses parents, sa seule bouée de sauvetage dans son univers si chaotique. Puis, elle comprit maintenant comment Naruto se sentait sans famille, sans cette sécurité qu'offraient les parents, sans ce sentiment de savoir que, peu importe les difficultés, quelqu'un sera toujours à tes côtés. Elle venait de comprendre à quel point les gens qui perdaient un être cher devaient être accablés d'une douleur insupportable. Elle venait de réaliser quel point Naruto, qui avait perdu ses parents avant même de les connaître, et Kakashi, qui avait survécu à la mort de ses parents et amis, étaient de vrais héros puisqu'ils avaient réussi à trouver une force de vivre malgré leur tristesse.

Après mûres réflexions, Sakura réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait vraiment pas comparer ce qu'elle vivait avec les obstacles qu'avaient surmontés Naruto et Kakashi dans leur vie; finalement, sa situation n'était pas si apocalyptique qu'elle le croyait. Elle s'est donc ressaisie et, après avoir visité toutes les pièces de sa maison une dernière fois, elle sortit de chez elle avec ses deux valises, une dans chaque main, et marcha encore une fois en direction de l'appartement de Kakashi. Puis, elle recroisa le petit banc si accueillant et décida de s'y asseoir une deuxième fois afin d'apaiser les émotions qu'elle venait de vivre.

Alors que Sakura était perdu dans ses pensées, Naruto venait de prendre place à côté d'elle et lui demanda, inquiet « Sakura, ça va? » Sakura, qui n'avait même pas réalisé que son ami s'était assis sur le banc, leva la tête brusquement. « Naruto! », s'écria Sakura, « Tu m'as fait peur! » « Ha, ha! », ria Naruto. « Pour la première fois que je n'avais même pas l'intention de te faire peur! », dit-il en arrêtant brusquement de rire pour lui demander : « Mais, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Sakura qui ne me frappe pas après que j'aie fait une connerie, c'est sûr qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne tourne pas rond! », finit-il, un sourire attendrisseur affiché aux lèvres.

Sakura n'a pu réprimer un éclat de rire parce que Naruto avait raison; elle avait pris l'habitude de se servir de lui en guise de punching-ball lorsqu'elle n'était qu'une adolescente. Mais, même plus vieille, elle n'avait toujours pas changé ses habitudes; elle ne voulait certainement pas arrêter cette tradition qu'elle partageait avec Naruto. Par contre, aujourd'hui, ses coups ne se résumaient qu'à une manière de donner ses marques d'affection.

Sakura expliqua à Naruto que ses parents venaient de déménager au pays des Brumes et qu'elle se retrouvait désormais seule. « Pour vrai? », demanda Naruto, tout excité par cette nouvelle. « Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ma tristesse te rend heureux? », demanda Sakura qui ne comprenait pas en quoi le déménagement de ses parents pouvait avoir un quelque conque effet sur les états d'âme de son ami.

« Tu vas habiter où? », demanda Naruto qui n'arrivait plus à tenir en place. « Chez Kakashi-sensei », expliqua Sakura. « Il m'a proposé d'habiter avec lui le temps que je me trouve un endroit où rester. » « Ha…», répondit Naruto, soudainement triste. « Quoi? », demanda Sakura qui avait peur que lui aussi trouve étrange le fait qu'elle cohabite quelque temps avec son professeur. « Et bien », commença-t-il, « j'aurais tout simplement aimé que tu me le demandes en premier. Tu sais, t'aurais pu venir habiter chez moi aussi. Surtout que je vis seul, j'aurais apprécié un peu de compagnie », dit Naruto en esquivant un sourire mélancolique. Il était peiné qu'elle n'ait pas pensé à lui. Il avait peur, en raison de son comportement quelques fois immature, qu'elle ne lui fasse pas confiance et qu'elle le prenne tout simplement pour un gamin. Pourtant, il savait, sans aucun doute, qu'il arriverait à prendre soin d'elle, et il aurait aimé qu'elle le sache également.

« Mais, c'est une bonne idée ça! », pensa Sakura. « Je pourrais aller vivre chez Naruto. De cette manière, mon problème serait réglé. Mais, pas si vite Sakura. Tu n'as quand même pas oublié la dernière fois que tu as mis les pieds chez lui? », se rappela-t-elle. « Sa chambre était un vrai bordel, sans oublier qu'elle sentait le renfermé. Tu ne pourrais jamais habiter dans un appartement aussi sale. » « Si tu changes d'idée », continua Naruto comme s'il répondait aux pensées de Sakura, « tu me feras signe. Tu seras toujours la bienvenue dans mon humble demeure! » « Humble demeure? », pensa Sakura qui espérait que Naruto n'était pas sérieux lorsqu'il qualifiait sa demeure d'humble, mais qui laissa tout de même échapper un rire puisqu'elle venait à peine de contredire ses propos.

« Parfait Naruto, c'est noté », répondit Sakura. « Merci pour ton offre », lui dit-elle sincèrement. La bouée qu'étaient ses parents venait peut-être de sombrer dans la mer, mais elle venait de réaliser, grâce à Naruto et à son sensei, que cette bouée n'existait pas seule; elle avait des amis qui étaient prêts à tout pour l'aider. Puis, elle-même était désormais déterminée à prendre soin des personnes chères à ses yeux.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi! », lança Naruto en se levant. Il fit signe de la main à Sakura pour lui souhaiter au revoir et partit au pas de course. « Peu importe son âge », pensa Sakura, « il sera toujours aussi énervé! », finit-elle en brandissant la tête comme pour réprimander ses actes. Après la conversation entretenue avec Naruto, Sakura se sentait maintenant prête à se rendre chez son professeur. Elle se leva donc du banc et commença à marcher lentement; il n'y avait tout de même aucune raison de presser le pas.

Une fois arrivée devant la porte de l'appartement à Kakashi, Sakura déposa une valise à terre afin d'avoir une main libre pour cogner. Même si Kakashi lui avait donné un double des clés, elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise d'entrer chez lui comme si elle y habitait depuis longtemps. Elle cogna donc à la porte, mais sans obtenir de réponse. « Il n'est probablement pas encore entré », pensa Sakura qui décida finalement d'insérer la clé dans la serrure puisqu'elle n'avait aucune envie de passer des heures dans le couloir à attendre son professeur.

Sakura pénétra tranquillement dans l'appartement; elle n'y était jamais venue avant aujourd'hui. Certes, elle savait où son sensei habitait puisqu'elle l'avait souvent attendu dans le hall d'entrée du bâtiment, mais Kakashi ne l'avait jamais invitée à venir chez lui, comme s'il voulait l'empêcher de découvrir qui il était réellement, ou pour tout simplement garder son petit côté mystérieux caché.

Finalement, une fois dans la cuisine, elle réalisa que Kakashi était déjà arrivé; il prenait une douche dans la salle voisine. Le cœur de Sakura se mit à battre rapidement, alors elle décida de marcher jusqu'au salon pour s'éloigner le plus possible de la salle de bain dans l'espoir de se calmer un peu, et non parce qu'elle désirait y jeter un petit coup d'œil. Puis, elle déposa ses valises au pied du lit de Kakashi (la chambre et le salon de Kakashi étaient en fait la même pièce) et regarda par la fenêtre qui donnait sur le village.

« Yo, Sakura! Tu es déjà arrivée à ce que je peux voir. » Sakura se retourna en sursaut; elle n'avait pas entendu Kakashi sortir de la salle de bain. Debout en face d'elle se trouvait un dieu grec vêtu que d'une serviette autour de la taille. Elle pouvait voir l'eau couler doucement sur la poitrine de Kakashi; Sakura ne l'avait jamais vu si peu habillé. Mais, malgré son costume d'Adam, Kakashi portait quand même son masque de nylon. C'était même à se demander s'il prenait sa douche avec ce masque.

« Tu fais quoi? », lui demanda Kakashi comme si le fait de se retrouver pratiquement nu devant elle était aussi normal que d'aller faire l'épicerie. « Euh, bien…je…je », balbutia Sakura alors que ses pensées étaient plus que troubles puisqu'elle n'arrivait qu'à se concentrer sur le spectacle musculaire présenté par son sensei. « Mmm? », demanda Kakashi, qui, n'ayant pas compris Sakura, – comme si elle en disait long – s'approcha d'elle.

« Lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille », pensa Sakura. « Lui murmurer des mots doux à l'oreille », se répéta-t-elle comme pour réciter une sorte d'invocation qui lui aurait permis de fixer autre chose que le corps envoûtant de Kakashi. Mais, puisque sa formule magique ne semblait pas fonctionner, Sakura tourna le dos à Kakashi, et décida de regarder par la fenêtre avant d'ajouter : « Euh…je regardais dehors…Il fait beau dehors, non? », dit-elle nerveusement; elle faisait dos à son professeur et elle avait peur qu'il se soit trop rapproché d'elle alors qu'elle ne le regardait pas.

« Tu ne peux pas rester ici! », s'écria le for intérieur de Sakura. « Euh…Ha, j'allais oublier! », inventa Sakura afin de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. « Ino a besoin de mon aide », finit-elle en se sauvant. Elle passa en flèche à côté de Kakashi sans même le regarder par crainte de rester plantée devant lui à lui admirer les abdominaux, et sortit. Elle devait partir avant que son incapacité à contrôler ses envies lui pousse à commettre l'irréparable.

Sakura retourna voir Ino pour lui dire qu'elle n'arrivera pas à suivre ses conseils. « T'as vraiment essayé toutes les méthodes que je t'avais proposées? », demanda Ino qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi sa technique n'avait pas fonctionné. « Non », dit Sakura de retour au magasin de fleurs, « je suis restée figée, comme une statue! », s'écria-t-elle. « Je n'y arriverais jamais! Puis, tes trucs, ils ne fonctionnent pas! » « Hey! », objecta Ino. « Ce n'est pas ma méthode qui ne fonctionne pas, mais la fille. Écoute-moi bien. Là, tu vas devoir laisser ton image parler, que tu le veuilles ou non, puisque tu ne sembles pas être capable, à toi seule, de suivre mes conseils. » « Je ne comprends pas », affirma Sakura à la fois fâchée et déçue. « Monte avec moi jusque dans ma chambre », lui ordonna Ino. En montant les escaliers, Ino n'a pu s'empêcher d'ajouter à elle-même plutôt qu'à Sakura entre deux soupirs de découragement : « Ce qu'on ne fait pas pour une amie ».

Arrivée à destination, Sakura s'assit sur le lit tandis qu'Ino ouvrit sa commode et en sortit une paire de souliers à talons hauts et une robe noire moulante. « Tiens », dit Ino en les tendant à Sakura. « J'avais dit non », se choqua Sakura en regardant les objets que tenait toujours Ino. Sakura était une ninja, une vraie. Jamais ne lui étaient venus à l'esprit de se maquiller ou de porter des vêtements faisant ressortir sa féminité, surtout qu'elle doutait en avoir une. Adolescente, alors que toutes ses copines sortaient avec des garçons et se pouponnaient pour les conquérir, Sakura s'entraînait pour conquérir ses adversaires. Certes, il y avait eu l'épisode de Sasuke, mais elle avait vite fait de grandir pour oublier cette amourette et se concentrer sur ses missions.

« Sérieux, Sakura », se fâcha à son tour Ino qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi son amie résistait tant à porter des vêtements de femme. « Tu sais, parfois je me demande bien ce qui peut bien se passer derrière ce grand front que tu caches! » Sakura, qui regardait toujours les vêtements qu'Ino venait de lui lancer, s'écria de plus belle : « Je ne peux pas mettre ça! Vois-tu, le problème c'est que je ne sais même pas comment marcher avec ces trucs-là dans les pieds », dit-elle en soulevant la paire de souliers qu'elle tenait dans sa main gauche. « Et bien », répondit Ino exaspérée, « il n'est jamais trop tard pour apprendre. Allez, arrête de faire ton bébé et habille-toi », l'obligea-t-elle en poussant Sakura vers le fond de sa chambre où se trouvait la salle de bain. Bien que par la force, Ino avait finalement réussi à convaincre Sakura d'enfiler son linge.

Après quelques minutes à attendre que Sakura sorte des toilettes, Ino, impatiente, demanda, en cognant trois coups sur la porte : « Alors, comment ça se passe là-dedans? ». Sakura avait fini de s'habiller quinze minutes plus tôt, mais son reflet dans le miroir l'empêchait de quitter les lieux. « Sakura! », cria Ino en tambourinant sur la porte. « Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches? Allez, sors de ta cachette. Ça ne peut quand même pas être si pire que ça! », encouragea Ino. Ino connaissait très bien le caractère un peu timide de Sakura et son manque de confiance en elle, surtout lorsqu'il était question de trucs féminins. Pourtant, à ses yeux, son amie était très jolie et elle savait qu'après un peu de maquillage et quelques vêtements moulants, tous les gars tomberaient à ses pieds.

Finalement, Sakura décida de sortir de la salle de bain sous les sifflements d'Ino qui approuvait son habillement. « Tu vois », s'exclama Ino, « je te l'avais dit que ça ne pouvait pas être si pire que ça. Cette robe te va même super bien! Elle te fait de belles fesses. », ajouta-t-elle en serrant les fesses de Sakura. « Hey! », s'écria Sakura qui n'était pas habituée à ce que quelqu'un mette sa main à cet endroit. Ino riait suite à la réaction qu'elle venait de provoquer chez son amie et dit : « Tu sais, tu vas devoir t'y habituer parce que, quand Kakashi va te voir dans cette robe, c'est bien la première chose qu'il va vouloir faire », finit-elle d'une manière sensuelle.

« OK, j'ai compris », s'exclama Sakura en riant de l'excentricité de son amie qui ne connaissait pas la définition du mot gêne. Elle et Ino étaient peut-être différentes à bien des égards, mais c'est probablement cette différence qui les avait rapprochées au cours des années. « J'y vais », lança Sakura en se dirigea vers les escaliers, tout en adoptant une démarche quelque peu chancelante. Elle avait finalement réussi à descendre les escaliers et se trouvait maintenant dans le magasin de fleurs. Puis, elle respira profondément pour se donner du courage et sortit du magasin sous les regards admiratifs des quelques garçons qui venaient de trouver refuge sous l'auvent de la boutique. « C'est à moi maintenant de le mettre bouche bée », s'encouragea Sakura, déterminée à ne pas échouer cette fois-ci, alors qu'elle se dirigea à nouveau vers l'appartement de son professeur.

« Sakura? » Elle entendit une voix intriguée l'appeler alors qu'elle se concentra sur sa démarche et se tourna pour faire face à Sasuke. « Sasuke! », s'écria-t-elle, contente de voir son ami. « Comment ça va? Je pensais que tu étais en mission. » « Je viens justement d'arriver et je t'ai aperçue au loin, du moins je croyais t'avoir aperçue et j'ai décidé de vérifier. Au fait, pourquoi tu es habillée de la sorte? », demanda Sasuke qui n'avait jamais vu Sakura porter de tels vêtements.

« Tu me trouves bizarre dans cette robe, n'est-ce pas? », demanda Sakura, un peu triste à l'idée que ce genre de vêtements ne la seyait pas à merveille, surtout que ces mêmes vêtements étaient son arme pour charmer Kakashi. « Euh, non », avoua Sasuke qui avait soudainement rougi. « À vrai dire, cette robe te va très bien. » « Sérieusement? », s'exclama Sakura, contente qu'Ino ne lui avait pas menti sur les pouvoirs des robes moulantes. « Merci Sasuke », lui répondit-elle quelque peu surprise de savoir que son ancienne flamme la trouvait jolie.

« Au fait », continua Sasuke, « je suis content de t'avoir croisée parce que je voulais justement savoir si tu n'aimerais pas venir souper au restaurant avec moi ce soir. En plus, tu es déjà habillée pour sortir », dit-il de son sourire charmeur qui l'aurait, quelques années plus tôt, mis dans un tel état qu'elle en aurait oublié de parler, un peu comme cet après-midi alors qu'elle se trouvait devant le dieu grec, aussi connu sous le nom de Kakashi. « C'est une excellente idée…», commença Sakura qui n'avait pas parlé avec Sasuke depuis des lustres, « mais elle ne pourra pas y aller », dit Kakashi, d'un ton neutre, en finissant la phrase de Sakura. Kakashi, assis sur la muraille qui bordait la rue, avait une jambe qui pendait dans le vide et l'autre qui formait un angle de 90 degrés avec la bordure du mur.

Sans lever les yeux de son roman, il ajouta : « Sakura et moi allons déjà au restaurant ce soir, et en plus, c'est elle qui paye parce que je suis fauché ». Les deux anciens étudiants de Kakashi se regardèrent perplexes. Sakura ne se souvenait pas d'avoir fait des plans avec Kakashi, surtout que si c'était le cas, elle ne les aurait certainement pas oubliés. Puis, elle se souvint qu'elle lui devait toujours quelque chose en échange de son aide d'aujourd'hui. Elle a donc déduit qu'il lui demandait un souper en échange.

Alors, contente qu'il ne lui ait rien demandé d'osé, Sakura se retourna vers Sasuke qui trouvait cette situation quelque peu délicate et lui dit : « Désolée Sasuke, mais j'avais oublié », mentit-elle. Elle n'aimait pas beaucoup mentir, mais elle n'avait pas envie de devoir expliquer en détail la raison du souper à Sasuke. « On remet le souper à une autre fois, OK? », lui demanda-t-elle par peur que son ami lui en veuille de le laisser tomber. Sasuke fit oui de la tête alors que Kakashi, qui venait à peine de descendre du mur, déposa sa main sur l'épaule gauche de Sakura. Puis, faisant face à Sasuke qui ne semblait guère heureux de la tournure des évènements, Kakashi lui dit au revoir de sa main libre, yeux en demi-lune, avant de pousser tendrement Sakura dans sa direction opposée, comme pour la guider, le bras autour de ses épaules.


	7. Si seulement tu m'aimais

Bonjour à toutes mes lectrices! Voici le prochain chapitre de mon fanfiction. J'ai réalisé qu'écrire un chapitre me prenait en moyenne 12 heures. Je ne peux donc pas publier un chapitre par semaine (et je lève mon chapeau à tous ceux qui le font parce que sérieux, je ne sais pas où ils trouvent le temps d'écrire autant!). De plus, je ne veux pas me dépêcher à écrire mon histoire puisque j'aimerais qu'elle soit bonne et qu'elle s'améliore au fil de mes chapitres.

Donc, je vous offre ce septième chapitre en espérant que vous l'aimiez autant que les six premiers. Et, comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à écrire vos commentaires; c'est avec grand plaisir que je les lis, même si parfois je peux être lente à vous répondre!

Sur ce, bonne lecture, et on se donne rendez-vous dans trois semaines, ou même peut-être dans deux, si je suis bonne :)

**Chapitre 7**

**Si seulement tu m'aimais**

« J'ai beau entrer les fesses, me déhancher, balancer les bras aux rythmes de mes mouvements, mais rien à y faire, je n'arrive toujours pas à marcher correctement avec ces foutus trucs-là dans les pieds! Comment les femmes arrivent-elles à marcher avec des talons hauts tout le temps? Pourtant, j'essaie d'imiter les femmes que je trouve sur mon passage – soi dit en passant qui ne semblent avoir aucun problème de déhanchement –, mais sans succès. Mais, vraiment sans aucun succès. Je dirais même que le résultat est une pure catastrophe. »

Kakashi dévisagea Sakura qui tentait de retrouver son équilibre. Sakura, qui vacillait à chacun de ses pas, le savait bien que son professeur se questionnait sur sa manière de se mouvoir qui n'avait rien de charmant. « Disons que ma démarche est digne d'une apprentie échasseuse qui aurait vite fait d'abandonner sa carrière de clown », pensa Sakura alors que Kakashi s'immobilisa à ses côtés. Sakura s'arrêta donc et se tourna vers lui. Au moins, immobile, Sakura avait réussi à retrouver l'équilibre qu'elle avait perdu, mais redoutait le moment, soit dans approximativement 3 minutes, où elle devrait poursuivre sa marche. Elle espérait donc que Kakashi n'ait point l'intention de la guider jusqu'à un restaurant ayant trouvé refuge au fin fond du village.

« Mais, à quoi tu joues? », demanda Kakashi en jetant un regard hébété à Sakura qui désirait se sauver en courant afin de cacher sa gêne, mais qui ne pouvait pas parce que prendre la fuite avec ces souliers-là dans les pieds aurait nui à sa réputation, ou l'aurait mis dans un embarras tel qu'elle n'aurait osé sortir de chez elle pendant un minimum d'un mois, le temps qu'une autre personne commette une bêtise plus grave. Elle devait donc jouer le rôle d'une adulte responsable et assumer cette situation, ou tout simplement trouver une excuse valable qui la permettrait de défendre son honneur, surtout qu'elle craignait que Kakashi la voie comme une de ces poupées qui ne se préoccupent que de son look.

« Ino m'a prêté ses souliers », lui expliqua-t-elle en mettant une emphase particulière sur le mot _Ino_ afin de prouver à Kakashi qu'elle ne chausse pas ce genre de souliers ordinairement. Voyant que Kakashi ne semblait toujours pas comprendre comment les souliers d'Ino s'étaient retrouvés dans ses pieds, elle continua son explication. « J'ai emprunté les souliers à Ino parce que j'en avais de besoin pour mon entraînement. » « Ton entraînement? », demanda Kakashi qui ne se souvenait pas qu'un entraînement en particulier requière le port de souliers à talons hauts.

« Oui, mon entraînement! », répéta Sakura, maintenant sûre de son mensonge. « Grâce à ces souliers, je peux travailler mon équilibre. Tu devrais peut-être essayer toi aussi, je suis sûre que cette technique te serait utile », ajouta Sakura à son sensei qui hochait de la tête pour approuver le raisonnement plausible que sa cadette venait d'inventer de toutes pièces. « C'est vrai ça, je n'y avais jamais pensé », répondit Kakashi, la main sous le menton, signe qu'il méditait sur la question. Puis, il continua sa route vers le restaurant toujours inconnu de Sakura. « Mais, il rigole ou quoi? », se demanda Sakura qui avait beaucoup de difficulté à savoir si son professeur était sérieux ou s'il blaguait. Certes, son visage à moitié caché rendait cette tâche plus qu'ardue, mais même après plusieurs années à le côtoyer, elle n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre cet homme mystérieux aux yeux de certains et loufoque aux yeux d'autres.

Découragée à l'idée de devoir continuer à marcher avec des échasses dans les pieds, Sakura demanda à Kakashi si le restaurant était encore loin. À ces mots, Kakashi pointa un restaurant de nouilles qui auraient fait saliver Naruto, et se dirigea vers l'entrée, signe qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination. Une fois à l'intérieur, Kakashi indiqua à la serveuse qu'il voulait une table pour deux personnes avant de la suivre jusque dans le fond de la salle où logeaient les banquettes. Sakura et Kakashi s'installèrent un en face de l'autre et, tandis que Sakura s'empressa de regarder le menu – ce n'était qu'après avoir reniflé l'odeur si délicieuse qui s'échappait de la cuisine qu'elle venait d'entendre le cri de famine poussé pas son estomac –, Kakashi ouvrit son bouquin à l'endroit où il s'était arrêté plus tôt alors qu'il avait aperçu Sasuke discuter avec Sakura.

Sakura déposa le menu sur la table après avoir arrêté son choix sur un bol de nouilles Udon au bœuf, et fixa Kakashi qui semblait plongé dans l'histoire de son roman. « Tu sais », lui dit-elle, « c'est impoli de lire en présence d'autres personnes, surtout quand cette personne est assise en face de toi et qu'elle est _bien_ plus captivante que ton roman », sermonna Sakura qui croyait que Kakashi était bien trop occupé à connaître les prochaines aventures de son personnage que de l'écouter se plaindre. D'une main, Kakashi ferma son bouquin et regarda Sakura droit dans les yeux. « Oups », pensa Sakura en soutenant le regard de son professeur, « il m'écoutait finalement ». « Plus captivante que mon roman? », demanda-t-il avant de mettre son élève au défi, « Prouve-le ».

« Hum », laissa échapper Sakura qui ne savait aucunement comment réagir aux propos nonchalamment rétorqués par Kakashi. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la chaleur ambiante ou bien l'embarras de la situation, mais quelques goûtes de sueur venaient de perler sur son front, et elle espérait que Kakashi ne s'en rendre pas compte, parce que d'un, cette accumulation d'eau salée ne s'agençait pas avec ses vêtements, et que de deux, elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie que cette sueur avait quelconque lien avec sa réplique; Kakashi venait de susciter une gêne chez Sakura, et elle aurait préféré la dissimuler.

Au grand soulagement de Sakura qui n'avait su donner meilleure réponse à Kakashi, la serveuse arriva à leur table afin de prendre leur commande. Après avoir indiqué à la serveuse son choix, Kakashi se replongea dans la lecture de son roman comme si la conversation qu'il avait entretenue avec Sakura avant de se faire interrompre par la serveuse n'avait jamais eu lieu. « Kakashi-sensei », dit Sakura qui désirait détendre l'atmosphère en orientant la conversion vers un sujet moins gênant. « Kakashi-sensei? », répéta Kakashi en levant les yeux de son livre.

« Oui », répondit Sakura qui ne savait pas trop sur quelle syllabe elle s'était accrochée pour que son professeur la fasse répéter, « Kakashi-sensei ». « Je croyais que tu ne m'appelais que Kakashi maintenant », se moqua Kakashi en faisant référence au moment où Sakura, quelque peu fâchée, avait omis le _sensei_ après son prénom. « C'est vrai », répondit Sakura, « mais après tu m'as dit que seuls les couples pouvaient s'appelaient par leur prénom », précisa Sakura sur le ton de la moquerie. Elle était bien contente que l'atmosphère ait désormais changé de cap, et elle ricana alors que Kakashi ajouta d'une manière à réfuter les dires de Sakura : « Nous ne sommes pas un couple? » « Sensei! », s'écria Sakura tout enjouée, « Arrête de te moquer de moi! »

Kakashi souriait et Sakura, voulant brouiller les pistes de l'amour qu'elle éprouvait pour son sensei, lui lança : « Puis, de toute manière, nous ne pouvons pas être un couple puisque tu es _beaucoup_ trop vieux pour moi! » Il ne fallut que quelques secondes pour que Sakura regrette les paroles qu'elle venait de prononcer; Kakashi ne riait plus, et elle se sentait mal, d'autant plus que ses propos étaient pur mensonge. Puis, la serveuse arriva avec leur repas et ils mangèrent en silence pendant le reste du souper.

Sakura paya la serveuse et sortit rejoindre Kakashi qui avait déjà entamé sa marche vers l'appartement. Sakura, bouleversée, l'appela en courant pour le rattraper; à ce moment-là, elle se fichait bien de sa réputation. Elle agrippa la veste bleue de son professeur qui s'arrêta et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je suis désolée », dit tristement Sakura. « Désolée? » demanda Kakashi en feignant de comprendre la raison qui avait poussé Sakura à vouloir volontairement courir dans la rue avec ses talons hauts afin de s'excuser, « Pourquoi? ».

« Parce que j'ai dit que tu étais vieux », expliqua Sakura. « Mais, je ne le pense pas vraiment. Il faut me croire. J'ai juste dit que tu étais vieux parce que…», s'empressa de dire Sakura avant de réaliser qu'elle avait commis une erreur. « Parce que quoi? », demanda Kakashi, curieux. Voilà où était l'erreur de Sakura. Elle ne pouvait tout de même pas lui avouer qu'elle était amoureuse de lui et que, si elle l'avait traité de vieux, c'était uniquement pour cacher cet amour. Alors, elle décida encore une fois de mentir, une technique qu'elle maîtrisait bien ces derniers temps. « Parce que je ne voulais que te taquiner », répondit Sakura, « c'est tout ». « Kakashi-sensei », supplia Sakura, « il faut me croire quand je dis ne pas réellement te trouver vieux ».

Kakashi ria et continua sa marche; Sakura était contente de voir que son professeur l'avait si vite pardonnée. « Mais », ajouta Kakashi, toujours sous l'effet de ses rires, « je suis vieux! Regarde, j'ai les cheveux gris », dit-il en passant une main dans sa chevelure argentée. « Sensei! », s'écria Sakura, « Vous avez toujours eu les cheveux de cette couleur! », se moqua-t-elle. « Ha oui, c'est vrai », répliqua-t-il en tirant sur une de ses mèches. Puis, Sakura le bouscula pour amplifier sa chamaillerie, ce qui la fit perdre, l'espace d'un instant, son équilibre.

Sans ajouter mot, Kakashi, les mains dans les poches, tendit son coude à Sakura afin qu'elle s'y agrippe. Même les battements rapides du cœur de Sakura ne l'ont pas empêchée de serrer fortement le bras de Kakashi. Ils marchèrent tous deux en direction de l'appartement à Kakashi. Il était tard. Le soleil dormait déjà à poings fermés depuis au moins une heure, mais Sakura ne ressentait pas la fatigue qui s'était installée chez elle puisque son cœur savait si bien la garder éveillée. Puis, Sakura brisa ce silence qui se perdait dans les bruits nocturnes du village : « Finalement, tu n'as pas mis de temps à me demander le service que tu voulais en échange de ton aide ». « Hein? », demanda Kakashi qui ne comprenait pas de quoi voulait parler Sakura.

« Le service que tu voulais en échange de l'aide que tu m'as donnée cet après-midi avec mes aspirants ninjas », lui expliqua-t-elle, « tu as déjà oublié? » « Haaa », fit Kakashi pour montrer qu'il venait finalement de comprendre, « mais, je ne t'ai encore rien demandé », finit-il en se tourna vers Sakura. « Pardon? », rétorqua Sakura tout en arrêtant de marcher. « Et, le souper payé de ce soir, c'était quoi? », lui demanda-t-elle curieuse, et également perdue puisqu'elle venait de réaliser qu'elle avait mal interprété le geste de son professeur.

« Le souper? », demanda Kakashi, « Et bien, j'avais le goût de manger au restaurant ce soir, mais bon budget serré m'en empêchait. Je me suis donc dit que tu pourrais m'inviter », expliqua-t-il, sourire aux lèvres, avant de continuer à marcher avec les mains dans les poches. « C'est tout? », pensa Sakura, un peu sous le choc de n'avoir servi qu'à satisfaire l'estomac vide de son professeur sans le sou. Kakashi, voyant que Sakura ne le suivait plus, se tourna et lui lança : « Tu viens? »

« Vraiment! », s'écria intérieurement Sakura, « Je me suis carrément fait avoir! », pensa-t-elle alors qu'elle alla retrouver Kakashi et le bras qu'il lui tendait. « Bah », pensa-t-elle si tendrement enlacée au bras de son sensei, « ce n'est pas si grave qu'il m'ait utilisée. Je dirais même que je suis contente qu'il l'ait fait puisque ce souper m'a permis de le connaître davantage ». Sakura marchait côtes à côtes avec son professeur. Elle avait le sentiment d'être devenue son égale, comme si elle était désormais digne de se trouver à ses côtés et de passer du temps avec lui. Elle savait bien que toutes ces pensées pouvaient paraître ridicules. Mais, pour elle, le fait que Kakashi la voit comme une adulte et comme une personne digne de confiance la remplissait d'un bonheur inexplicable, un bonheur qui lui confirmait son amour pour cet homme et son désir de vivre avec lui.

Arrivée à l'appartement de Kakashi, Sakura se dépêcha à enlever ses souliers qui lui avaient fait vivre un enfer pavé de douleur. De son côté, Kakashi s'affaira à préparer du thé, une habitude qu'il avait prise avant d'aller se coucher afin de calmer ses esprits souvent au combat. Sakura alla se changer puis s'assit sur le lit de Kakashi. Ses pieds étaient meurtris à la suite d'avoir marché, sans oublier couru avec des souliers qui autrement n'auraient servis qu'à décorer sa garde-robe. Elle aurait pu également prendre place sur le sofa faisant face au lit, mais un pas de plus dans sa condition aurait empiré l'incommensurable douleur qu'elle ressentait aux pieds.

« Le thé est prêt », dit Kakashi en se dirigeant vers la chambre-salon, deux tasses entre les mains. « Sakura? », appela Kakashi. Sakura dormait; elle était épuisée. Kakashi déposa les deux tasses de thé sur sa table de chevet et abrilla Sakura qui, ne voulant que se reposer les yeux, s'était endormie par-dessus les couvertures. Puis, Kakashi s'assit à côté d'elle sur le lit. « C'est agréable de ne pas se retrouver seul pour une fois », soupira-t-il, tout en regarda Sakura dormir d'un sommeil profond. « Merci », lui dit-il en dévoilant ses lèvres afin de déposer sur le front de Sakura un tendre baiser.

Kakashi prit place à la table afin de siroter son thé. Il était également épuisé, sa journée ayant été éprouvante. Mais, même s'il souhaitait aller se coucher, il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à dormir, n'étant pas habitué à avoir de la compagnie. Il décida tout de même, une fois son thé terminé, d'aller s'étendre sur le sofa – son lit étant déjà occupé par une demoiselle qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de le lui voler –, et de fermer les yeux pour se détendre.

Kakashi se réveilla sous les cliquetis de Sakura qui lui faisait le petit-déjeuner, une manière à elle de lui remercier de son hospitalité ou de s'excuser d'avoir dormi dans son lit. Les yeux toujours fermés, Kakashi pouvait sentir une agréable odeur qui ne lui avait pas chatouillé les narines depuis longtemps, l'odeur de café fraîchement préparé. Il se leva donc et alla s'asseoir à la table de cuisine. « Bon matin sensei! », chantonna Sakura. Sa bonne nuit de sommeil l'avait revigorée et elle était d'ores et déjà prête à affronter la journée qui l'attendait. « Bien dormi? », demanda-t-elle à Kakashi en lui servant une tasse de café.

« Hum », répondit tout simplement Kakashi qui, comparé à Sakura qui déjeunait pratiquement tous les matins avec sa famille, n'était point habitué aux conversations matinales. Pour sa part, Sakura aimait les matinées puisqu'elles annonçaient le début d'un jour nouveau, d'un nouveau départ, résumant ainsi la raison de son enjouement. De son côté, Kakashi, toujours endormi, buvait son café en regardant Sakura lui cuisiner des œufs, ou plutôt essayer de lui cuisiner des œufs. À la maison, c'était la mère de Sakura qui s'occupait de concocter les repas. Pour sa part, Sakura avait rarement préparé de petits plats puisqu'elle passait la majeure partie de son temps à s'entraîner. Finalement, elle tendit à Kakashi une assiette composée d'œufs et de toasts. Elle aurait aimé y ajouter quelques fruits, mais le frigidaire vide de Kakashi l'en a empêché; adieu petit-déjeuner santé!

« Tu es sûre que ce petit-déjeuner est mangeable? », railla Kakashi qui venait d'être témoin des talents culinaires de Sakura. Depuis la soirée d'hier, Sakura se sentait plus à l'aise avec son professeur, comme si une profonde amitié s'était développée entre eux et que, peu à peu, il était prêt à lui dévoiler les secrets que seul son cœur connaissait. Alors, elle lui répliqua : « Heille le grand-père, si tu ne manges pas toute ton assiette, je vais te frapper avec ta canne! »

À la grande surprise de Sakura, Kakashi se mit à rire aux éclats après avoir entendu sa remarque. C'était la première fois qu'elle l'entendait rire aussi fort. Certes, elle l'avait souvent vu sourire, mais rire de bon cœur, jamais. « Bon, je te laisse », lui annonça Sakura en empoignant un sac qui traînait au pied de la porte d'entrée. « Je m'en vais rendre à Ino les vêtements qu'elle m'a prêtés hier. » « Alors, l'entraînement avec les souliers à talons hauts, ça avance? », lui demanda Kakashi entre deux bouchés qui n'avaient, après tout, rien de dégoûtant. « J'ai abandonné », rétorqua Sakura. « Bonne idée », lui répondit Kakashi.

Sakura sortit de chez Kakashi et prit la direction du magasin de fleur. Arrivée à destination, Sakura ouvrit la porte du magasin et y entra. Une fois à l'intérieur, elle chercha Ino du regard. Elle la repéra au fond du magasin en train de servir une vieille dame qui ne semblait pas qu'avoir perdu la vue, mais l'ouïe également puisqu'elle ne cessa de demander à Ino, en criant d'une manière agaçante, de répéter ses explications. Ino, un tant soit peu découragée, tourna la tête et aperçu Sakura qui l'attendait. Contente d'avoir trouvé une issue de secours, Ino fit signe à la dame qu'elle devait aller servir son autre cliente qui n'était nulle autre que Sakura.

« Tiens Ino », dit Sakura en tendant à Ino le sac qui transportait sa robe et ses souliers. « Alors? », demanda Ino en reprenant possession de ses biens. Ino était impatiente de connaître les péripéties de Sakura et les détails de sa vie amoureuse puisque ces derniers temps, la vie amoureuse d'Ino n'avait rien de palpitant. Elle consolait donc son manque d'affection grâce aux aventures que vivait son amie. « Alors? », s'emporta Sakura. Elle venait de pousser un cri si strident que même la vieille dame, sourde d'une oreille, avait réussi à entendre son désarroi, et lui avait demandé de baisser le ton.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », s'inquiéta Ino, « La technique de séduction n'a pas fonctionné? », demanda-t-elle, surprise que son conseil supposément infaillible soit peut-être faillible en fin de compte. « Non, elle n'a pas fonctionné! Je n'ai jamais réussi à marcher correctement avec tes souliers à talons qui sont, à mon avis, beaucoup trop hauts! » « Bon, bon », rétorqua Ino, voyant bien que son amie était une cause désespérée côté vêtements chics. « Alors, puisque la règle numéro un n'a pas joué en ta faveur », expliqua Ino, « tu dois donc suivre la règle numéro deux ».

« La règle numéro deux… », répéta Sakura tout en réfléchissant. Elle essayait de se rappeler cette deuxième règle, mais sans succès. Elle espérait cependant que cette règle ne l'oblige à porter quelconque vêtement qui l'aurait ramenée sur le chemin de la honte. « C'était quoi cette règle déjà? », demanda Sakura dont les idées ne s'étaient toujours pas éclaircies. « Celle de l'ignorance. Ton objectif à présent est d'ignorer Kakashi », expliqua Ino. Sakura soupira, découragée; une autre règle qui semblait compliquée à appliquer.

« L'ignorer? », dit Sakura, « Mais, comment je peux l'ignorer maintenant que je j'habite avec lui », demanda-t-elle plus à elle-même qu'à son amie. « Alors là », lui répondit Ino, « tu aurais bien fait de penser à tout cela avant de squatter son appartement ». « Et, comment je suis censée faire moi, pour l'ignorer? », demanda Sakura qui commençait légèrement à se fatiguer de toutes ces mascarades qui ne servaient qu'à l'éloigner davantage de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Son but premier était de montrer à Kakashi qu'elle existait, qu'elle l'aimait. Pourtant, en suivant toutes ces règles dérisoires, elle avait bien peur que Kakashi ne comprenne ses avances. Devrait-elle continuer ou tout simplement arrêter ses enfantillages?

Ino voyait bien le doute qui planait dans les yeux de sa pseudo-étudiante et ajouta : « Tu sais, Sakura, c'est ton choix. Mais, si ta relation de professeur à élève que tu entretiens actuellement avec lui te satisfait amplement, tu n'es pas obligée de suivre cette deuxième règle ». Ino avait joué la corde sensible. Elle était contente d'aider Sakura, mais elle était surtout contente de constater que Sakura avait besoin d'elle. Voilà pourquoi elle venait de mettre à l'essai son petit côté manipulateur. Puis, il ne fallait certainement pas oublier que tout ça l'amusait et la faisait sortir de son quotidien qui était devenu quelque peu ennuyeux.

« Mais, si tu choisis de l'ignorer, tu n'as qu'à ne pas le regarder quand tu le croises ou à ne pas lui parler, c'est quand même facile non? », expliqua Ino qui semblait déjà maîtriser cette technique à la perfection. « Plus facile à dire qu'à faire », échappa Sakura. « Mais, tu es vraiment certaine que cette technique va fonctionner? », demanda-t-elle puisqu'elle était prête à donner une seconde chance à son amie et à ses règles de drague. « Oui », dit Ino, sans le moindre doute. « OK », répondit Sakura, « Je vais tenter le coup ».

Puis, Sakura se dirigea vers la sortie et ouvrit la porte. « Sérieusement, pourquoi je l'écoute celle-là! », dit-elle, désespérée, en brandissant la tête. « Hey! », répliqua Ino, « je t'ai entendue ». « Bonne journée Ino », souhaita Sakura avant que la porte ne se ferme derrière elle en ignorant son commentaire; si elle devait commencer à ignorer Kakashi, pourquoi ne pas déjà se pratiquer avec son amie? « Bonne journée à toi aussi », lui répondit Ino. Ino regarda Sakura s'éloigner de la boutique. Puis, les toussotements d'une vieille dame lui rappelèrent qu'elle alla passer une bonne partie de la journée à mimer ses explications : « Allons-nous amuser un peu! », pensa sarcastiquement Ino.

Sakura avait à peine franchi le seuil de la porte qu'un ninja l'interpella par son nom de famille. Sakura se tourna dans sa direction et réalisa qu'elle ne connaissait pas l'identité de ce ninja. « Comment peut-il bien connaître mon nom? », se demanda Sakura, marchant à sa rencontre pour résoudre ce mystère. Peut-être était-ce un de ses admirateurs secrets qui avait osé lui prouver son amour? « Vous êtes bien Haruno Sakura? », demanda cet étranger. « Oui, c'est moi », répondit Sakura en rejetant l'option de l'admirateur secret puisque, s'il était réellement son admirateur secret, il ne lui aurait pas demandé de confirmer son identité. « Hokage-sama voudrait vous voir dans son bureau immédiatement », dit le ninja avant de s'envoler accomplir d'autres missions qui sont plus palpitantes que de transmettre des messages.

Sakura prit donc la direction des bureaux du hokage en se demandant la raison pour laquelle Tsunade avait demandé à la rencontrer. Une fois arrivée dans la grande salle du maître hokage, Sakura aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule; ses trois étudiants étaient présents, sans oublier Kakashi qui était là sous les ordres de Tsunade. Alors que Kakashi, debout dans un coin de la salle, la fixait de son seul œil, Sakura n'a pu s'empêcher d'éviter son regard; Ino venait de lui mentionner qu'elle devra l'ignorer si elle voulait le conquérir.

À son tour, Tsunade-sama entra dans la salle et annonça à Sakura qu'elle avait une mission à confier à sa nouvelle équipe. « Votre mission consiste à apporter ce rouleau aux dirigeants du pays des Brumes », expliqua Tsunade. « Pays des Brumes? », pensa Sakura pendant que Tsunade continuait son explication, « Génial! Je vais pouvoir rendre visite à mes parents. » « C'est pour cette raison que Kakashi vous accompagnera », finit Tsunade alors que Sakura n'avait rien entendu de LA raison qui requérait l'aide de Kakashi pour accomplir cette maison. « Kakashi-sensei? », demanda Sakura, un peu plus fort qu'elle l'aurait souhaité. Comment pourra-t-elle écouter les conseils d'Ino si elle devait accomplir une mission avec lui? Surprise par sa réaction, Tsunade répondit : « Oui, Kakashi-sensei. Est-ce qu'il y a un problème? » « Non. Non. Aucun problème », mentit Sakura avant de se tourner vers ses trois petits ninjas sans même lever les yeux vers son professeur.

« Youhou! », s'écria le petit garçon aux cheveux blonds, tout excité par cette première mission. « Je vais tous leur botter les fesses! » « Takato », soupira Sakura, « il n'y a aucune fesse à botter dans cette mission ». « Pourquoi? », demanda-t-il en faisant la moue. « Je suis pourtant un excellent ninja! » « Je le sais », l'encouragea Sakura, « mais tous les excellents ninjas doivent d'abord accomplir de simples missions. Alors, arrête de te plaindre et va faire tes valises! », dit Sakura en souriant. Décidément, ce petit garçon était la copie conforme de Naruto. Puis, Sakura s'adressa à ses trois étudiants : « On se donne rendez-vous dans une heure devant le portail du village. Pendant ce temps, rassemblez vos affaires, mais n'amenez que l'essentiel puisque nous devons marcher jusqu'aux pays des Brumes ».

Les deux garçons sortirent du bureau de Tsunade en courant tandis que la petite fille, Makiko, resta immobile devant Sakura. « Makiko? », demanda Sakura. Makiko fit un grand sourire à Sakura et lui avoua, avant d'imiter ses deux camarades : « Je suis vraiment contente de partir en mission avec toi sensei » « Elle est vraiment mignonne cette petite », pensa Sakura qui regardait son étudiante s'éloigner. « Mais, pourquoi ai-je l'impression de jouer la gardienne d'enfants? » Puis, Sakura sortit du bureau sans regarder, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, Kakashi.

Elle arriva rapidement à l'appartement de Kakashi, ne voulant pas le croiser. Elle s'empressa donc de faire son sac, mais elle ne savait pas quoi apporter puisque sa dernière mission remontait à tellement longtemps. Concentrée sur sa tâche, Sakura ne réalisa pas que Kakashi était déjà de retour à l'appartement. Kakashi était un peu fâché. Pourquoi? Il ne le savait pas trop, mais il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Sakura ne désirait pas de son aide pour cette mission. Il décida donc de la retenir prisonnière entre ses bras et le mur. Les deux mains appuyées sur le mur, Kakashi encercla Sakura, qui, se croyant seule, s'était brusquement retournée pour lui faire face.

« Kakashi? », demanda Sakura, surprise par la réaction de son professeur. Kakashi la regarda, muet pendant quelques secondes. Ces quelques secondes paraissaient une éternité pour Sakura qui essayait à la fois de ne pas perdre la tête et de suivre les conseils d'Ino. Finalement, Kakashi ouvrit la bouche et lui demanda : « Quelque chose ne va pas? » Sakura n'arriva qu'à faire non de la tête. Était-ce son non ou le doux parfum qui se dégageait des cheveux de Kakashi qui l'étourdissait? Puis, Kakashi la libéra de sa prison corporelle. Il semblait fâché ou triste, Sakura ne pouvait le deviner. Elle le regarda prendre quelques trucs et sortir de l'appartement. « Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça », se dit Sakura. « Je ne peux vraiment pas continuer comme ça. »

En terminant ses bagages, Sakura réalisa à quel point son comportement était enfantin. Comment avait-elle pu songer à volontairement faire de la peine à quelqu'un qu'elle aimait? Ignorer Kakashi ne se résumait qu'à un acte égoïste de sa part; n'agissait-elle pas de la sorte que pour servir ses propres intérêts? De cette manière, elle s'éloignait de l'homme qu'elle aimait, et pire encore, elle le blessait. Pourquoi donc devrait-elle continuer sur cette route qui ne lui avait amené que des problèmes depuis qu'elle l'avait empruntée? Plusieurs questions se bousculaient dans la tête de Sakura qui n'avait point le temps de réfléchir aux actes qu'elle venait de commettre. Une fois son sac terminé, elle sortit à la hâte de l'appartement puisqu'elle ne voulait pas arriver en retard au point de rencontre; elle n'avait vraiment pas la tête à écouter les railleries de Takato.


End file.
